New Way of Life
by dragonwriter24cmf
Summary: Homura said he admired the Sanzo Party's way of life, so Goku decides to show him how to really live. But bringing a Prince of War on a road trip can get pretty crazy. Set at the end of the original Saiyuki anime.
1. Chapter 1

Start Over

Saiyuki Fan-fiction

**Summary: **Homura told Goku and Sanzo he wanted to try living, with their freedom, and the knowledge they might die. He said he envied them. So Goku decides to show him how to REALLY live, and asks the guys to help him strike a deal with the War God. Three months. For three months, Homura will travel with the Sanzo party. And by then, he'll have either learned to live, or...Goku will take his life again.

**Chapter One: Saving Homura**

"Homura..." Goku stared down at the battered face, the mismatched eyes that were now closed. _Dammit. This is...this sucks. I wanted to beat him, but...not like this. And what the hell was that all about anyway? All that stuff of 'when you know you're going to die, you can really live your life.' What'd he mean, he hoped he lived like we did? All he did was start some stupid war, and then wait for me to kick his ass. That's not...that's not living. It's just...so stupid. Homura...it shouldn't end like this._

He reached out to touch the War God's chest, where his nyoi-bo had struck the man. There wasn't any blood, but he knew the impact had broken Homura inside. Even if he hadn't already been dying, that blow had been a critical one. He didn't want to feel what he'd done, but he couldn't stop the gesture.

His hand touched the black-clad chest, feeling the hard muscle under the tight black shirt. He couldn't feel the broken bones and torn body, but...

Goku's eyes widened. Under his hand, Homura's heart still beat faintly. He wasn't noticeably breathing, but his heart was still beating, though barely. Goku stared for a moment, then spun around. "Sanzo!"

"What?" Sanzo frowned down at him.

"Homura...he's not dead yet. He's still alive." Goku felt his own heart pounding wildly. "He's not gone yet."

"I doubt that's going to continue much longer." Sanzo snorted. "Even if he weren't dying of his own mortality, that shot you landed was pretty rough. We might as well leave him to die in peace."

"No!" Goku leaped to his feet, unable to contain, or even explain what he was feeling. "We have to...we have to save him."

"Don't be stupid." Sanzo met his stare with a glare. "You saw, he was looking for a place to die, and a way to die of his choosing. This is what he wanted. You honestly think you have the right to decide for him? Leave it." The golden-haired priest turned away impatiently. "Besides...how exactly do you propose we save him, you stupid monkey?"

Goku spun around to face the other two members of their party. "Hakkai..."

Gojyo snorted. "Don't look at Hakkai like that. He can barely even stand, so you can forget any little chi casting. Especially for this."

Goku felt his fist clench. "But...if we could just...get him out of here...then...then maybe..."

"Forget it. Even if Homura wanted us to save him, Hakkai's in no shape to do so." Sanzo shifted. "And we need to get going."

"Well, I won't argue that we need to leave, but technically, I suppose I could save him." Hakkai grinned.

"What!" Gojyo shot him a look. "Are you nuts? You can't even stand up!"

Hakkai chuckled weakly. "Well, I suppose that is true, but that's more because I happen to have gotten a little beat up by Shien. But...this place is overflowing with energy. I could probably harness some of it to save Homura. Actually, I've been trying to channel some energy for a while now anyway, and I think it might even be working."

"You think?" Sanzo glared at the other man. "But you don't know. And if you're wrong, you'll just kill yourself." He snarled. "This is stupid. Homura wanted to die, and he wanted to die here. He got his wish, and we saved the world. End of story. Let's go, and leave him where he wants to be."

"I can't." Goku dropped back to his knees beside the fallen War God. He knew Sanzo was right. He looked into Homura's peaceful face, and knew Sanzo was correct. But something inside him wouldn't accept it. "I just can't..leave it like this."

"Why the hell not?" Sanzo glared at him. "You have ten seconds to give me one good reason. And if it's stupid I'm going to either kill you myself or leave you here."

"It's just...he was talking...about how he wished he'd come to Earth sooner. About how he hoped...that he'd gotten to live like us. But...he didn't get that at all. He doesn't...he didn't really get to live. All he did was start some crazy fight." Goku knew he wasn't making any sense.

Sanzo sighed in frustration. "For someone like him, that is living."

"But...it's not." Goku swallowed. "I mean, sure, fighting can be fun. But what about all the other stuff? Like all the cool food, and riding down the road in a jeep, and playing Mahjong all night long? What about...stuff like shopping on quiet nights, or looking up at a clear blue sky? He never...he never knew any of that."

"You can't be certain. It wasn't like he was tailing us all the time."

"I know. But...I just...I get this feeling. I don't think...Homura knows about any of that. How can you call that living? If the only point to life is fighting...then why did we save this world? Is that...really why we tried so hard to stop him?" Goku looked up at the man he trusted more than any other. "Sanzo?"

"Dammit. You think saving him now will somehow fix that?" Sanzo glared at him. "You think he'll appreciate it?"

"I don't know. But...I have to try. Even if...even if I have to kill him again...even if it means violating Homura's wishes...I...I want to try. He...I think...even if he was a jerk...he deserves it." Goku bowed his head in frustration.

Gojyo cursed. "Damn. I think you're crazy, stupid chimp." He rubbed his head with his free hand. "And I must be crazy too, because it almost sounded like you were making sense there for a second."

Hakkai stared at him for a moment, then carefully pulled free of Gojyo and knelt beside Homura's form. One hand came up, and a greenish ball of healing energy formed above his palm. He looked up at the monk beside him. "Sanzo?"

Sanzo snorted again. "You three idiots do whatever the hell you want. But this place is going to collapse within ten minutes, and if you're not done, I'm leaving you behind."

Hakkai grinned. "I got it." He leaned over, pouring the soothing energy into the dark form on the ground before him.

Goku watched him with concern. "Hakkai?"

"It's pretty bad, but not as bad as I expected." Hakkai made a face. After a few more minutes, he dropped his hand. "That should hold for a bit. Long enough for me to recover, at any rate." He shook his head. "Now I really do feel totally beat."

"Idiot. You just had to go and show off, didn't you." Gojyo frowned, then bent forward and picked Hakkai off the ground. "Let's go."

Goku looked at the still form. Homura's chest was rising and falling, shallowly, but still...he was breathing. He reached out, then hesitated. Homura was over a foot taller than he was. He wasn't sure how he could possibly carry the War Prince and it was obvious he wasn't going to revive any time soon.

"For the love of...of course you didn't think it through." Sanzo made an exasperated noise, then swatted him on the back of the head. "Move, stupid monkey." With a grudging motion, the priest leaned down and lifted Homura, pulling a limp arm over his shoulders and slipping one hand around the War Prince's waist. "You owe me. Big time."

Goku smiled. "I got it. Thanks, Sanzo."

"Don't thank me yet. He may just kill us all when he wakes." Sanzo scowled, then turned to the doors they'd come through. "Enough. Time to go."

One hand lifted, forming a sign awkwardly around his burden. His lips moved in a prayer, forming a chant. Goku turned, then spotted a splash of red and purple fabric. Homura's jacket. He jumped forward, grabbing it off the ground, then raced back to Sanzo's side as the power of the Maten Scripture burst around them. Within moments, they vanished, crossing back to their own world and leaving the remains of Homura's failed universe to crumble to nothing without them.

_**Author's Note: **__Goes from the end of the original Gensomaden Saiyuki anime. There will probably be some divergence, but I will do my best to keep everyone in character. But I thought that it was really sad that Homura died with no chance to really enjoy life on Earth, aside from battles. Hope you enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2: Three Month Deal

**Chapter Two: Three Month Deal**

_Where...where am I?_ Homura felt himself stirring, regaining awareness. _I suppose I'm dead, but...I never really thought one was aware of death. _ Not that it bothered him. He felt no pain, no burning agony in his chest or bruises across his body. He felt relaxed, peaceful, his concerns gone. He wanted to sink back into the gentle darkness, but something tugged at his awareness.

Cold. The left side of his face was cold. His right side was warm enough, and below his shoulders...it felt as if something were wrapped around him, like a blanket. But the left side of his face felt slightly cold, and his left shoulder. And as he became more alert, he became aware too of the rather...rough, condition of the surface underneath him. If he didn't know better, he'd have said he was lying on the ground, and somewhat uneven ground at that. It felt like there might be a small rock digging into his rib cage. _But why...if I'm dead...?_

Almost against his will, Homura opened his eyes. Red-gold light to his right made him blink a few times, trying to adjust. Then his vision settled, and he found himself staring at a starlit sky, bracketed by trees. Seconds later he became aware of the smell of dust and wood, and cooking meat. It tickled his nose, threatening to make him sneeze, though such a thing was far beneath a War God's dignity.

_Where...? This can't be Heaven. Even if I weren't outcast, Heaven is a place of eternal light. There are no stars in Heaven, and no night. And this doesn't feel like hell, either. But...in that case... _He was alive. Somehow, impossibly, he was alive. And since he knew Sanzo had destroyed his created world...he was on Earth. In Shangri-la.

_No. This...shouldn't be happening. I was dying._ Shock held him still, frozen. Then anger, a torrent of disappointed outrage, flooded him. He sat up, then rolled to his feet, jerking the enfolding material from his body.

"Well, so you are awake. I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake up at all. And it would be a terrible waste of chi if you went and died after all that effort." The cheerful, polite voice from his right startled him.

"No kidding. Hell of a waste of effort too, having to haul your ass and his and the monks." The second voice was rougher, but just as familiar.

Homura turned. He was standing in a moderate clearing, a fire blazing merrily in front of him. The fabric in his hands was that of his own war cloak, which he distinctly remembered having thrown away in his final battle And across the fire... "Kenrin. Tempo."

The young man with the monocle smiled and held up a hand. "I think you have us confused with someone else." The grin widened. "Actually, that seems to happen fairly often when we encounter gods. But...if you didn't get our names before, I'm Hakkai. This guy with me..." He pointed to the red-haired individual poking the fire with a stick. "This is Gojyo. That guy over there..." He pointed to a slender figure wrapped in blankets, lying on the ground some distance away. The figure had golden hair, and Homura didn't have to see his eyes to recognize him. "That's Sanzo, whom I think you've dealt with pretty often before."

"Indeed. What have you done?" Homura glared across the fire, feeling the cold rage rising in him again.

Gojyo snorted. "What's it look like? We saved your life, idiot." He sighed. "Man, that was a pain, let me tell you. We had to haul you around for three whole days. You're a hell of a lot heavier than you look."

"I didn't ask you to save me. In fact, I told you to leave me. Goku defeated me in battle, which was what I desired." Homura tensed, a breath away from releasing his sword. "Why, then, did you drag me back, to this?"

"Well, we were just going to leave you there, but Goku kind of insisted. And since we went to all the trouble of getting you out of that collapsing universe, it did seem kind of a shame not to go ahead and fix you up." Hakkai shrugged. "Sanzo figured you wouldn't like it, but...Goku can be surprisingly persuasive."

"So then...you've healed my wounds." Homura felt a terrible smile touch his lips, felt the madness in his mind. "And now...what? I can rot as my own mortality destroys me?" His hand touched his chest. "Or perhaps, you intend for me to return to Heaven, after betraying it. If that's the case..." A gesture brought his sword into being, the flames bright. "You'll find I don't intend to return."

Hakkai held up his hands. "Please, we aren't intending to send you back. Actually, I don't think we could even if that had been our intention."

"Well then...I suppose you think it will be amusing. To watch a Prince of War die of mortal old age. I don't think I feel like providing you with the show."

Hakkai grinned. "Well, to be honest, I think it'd be pretty dull to watch, myself. But really, there's no reason to expect a man of your age and condition to go anytime soon. As long as you avoid another heart attack, things should be fine."

The words stopped him, the rage dulling under surprise. "I don't think I understand." He shifted slightly, lowering his sword to a less threatening position. "Explain."

Hakkai nodded. "Well, the short version is...you're not really dying of age or mortality or anything. But...while you're on Earth you might want to take better care of yourself. Eat three meals a day, get plenty of sleep, and don't forget to exercise regularly. Oh, and you may want to cut back on all that transporting, and flashy power displays. Those will really strain your body. Do that, and I'd give you another couple centuries, easy, maybe even longer." He grinned again. "Who knows, stick around long enough, and you might even get to see the Sanzo party when _we_ die of old age."

Gojyo snorted. "Like we're gonna make it that far. Honestly Hakkai, you really think we're going to get to old age, when we keep getting into stuff like this?" He snorted again. "Besides, I've told you before, I'm not going to die as some drooling idiot in a bed. I'm going to go out with a bang, and a pretty woman right where I want her." He smirked.

Homura stared at both of them. He knew his sword was in his hand, knew both of them were skilled enough to have felt his rage. And yet, they were simply laughing. His mind began to unlock, to process Hakkai's words. _I'm not...dying of old age? But then...what? And why?_ He shook his head, trying to regain control of the situation. "Enough. What do you want from me?"

Hakkai shrugged. "Well, if you want to know that, you'll have to talk to Goku. He's the one who insisted on this whole thing." The smile was now affectionate, and slightly exasperated. "He practically demanded we heal you and bring you with us. Oh, and I should tell you, he's also the one who insisted Sanzo give you those power limiters." Hakkai's ever-present smile turned a bit sheepish. "I told him that if you weren't using too much power, you'd live longer, so he kind of made Sanzo give you limiters. You might not like them, but it wasn't like we had any other ideas." He gestured at Homura's wrists.

Homura blinked, then looked down. Gold bands encircled both wrists. They were a hand-span wide, lightly engraved with his symbol of leaping flames. He was so used to having restraints on, he hadn't noticed them. But...they were light. The thought startled him. The chains the gods had bound him with had been thick, cold and heavy. The bindings had been harsh, and the physical weight had been at least a hundred pounds. These...he could barely feel them, and though he could feel the dampening of his powers, it didn't hurt. In fact, it felt oddly comfortable, like the jacket that had been wrapped around him when he woke. He looked up, meeting the other man's green eyes. "Konzen made these?"

"Well, his name is Sanzo, but yes, he did. He's had a lot of practice putting Goku's limiter back on him. I think the Merciful Goddess told us once that Goku was equal to a god, and you guys did seem pretty evenly matched, so we figured that something like _his _power limiter was appropriate. But...you'd look a little foolish with a coronet, so Sanzo made those instead. They're much more suited to you, don't you think?"

"Yes." Homura couldn't imagine himself in a coronet either. He never felt like royalty. Even as the Jade Emperor's grandson, they'd treated him as a bastard, filth to be swept under the rug and hidden until it was time to find a use for it. These though, were battle guards, suited to a War Prince. "I'm surprised. I wouldn't have thought a human had the strength to make these."

"Yeah, well, Sanzo's full of surprises." Gojyo rose and stretched. "Then again, it could be why he's been sleeping for the past three days." He scowled at Homura, though there was no real heat in it. "I had to help Hakkai and the monkey haul both of you, and I'll have you know, both of you are pretty damn heavy for such skinny bastards." He kicked the fire again. "Not to mention, Hakkai was out for a whole day, and I had to take care of him too."

Homura couldn't help the smile that rose to his lips. The man's expression was so comically annoyed, it actually dissipated the rage within him. "My apologies." He turned back to Hakkai. "You said I should talk to Goku, to know what you wanted. Where is he?"

Hakkai pointed. "He went that way. There's a stream there, and I think that he's trying to catch some fish for dinner. We all ate a bit ago, but he was hoping you and Sanzo would wake up."

Homura nodded, then turned and walked away from the fire. Now that he'd relaxed, he could hear the sound of running water. He made his way toward it, his mind running over the things Hakkai had told him.

It was only a matter of a few moments before he found the stream. Goku was sitting beside it, a pole in hand, string in the water, and three or four fish beside him. He looked like he was focused on his task, but there were frown lines on the youthful face, and signs of worry. Homura moved forward until he was a few paces behind the other, then spoke softly. "Son Goku."

Goku jumped, whirling to his feet. "Homura!" His eyes lit up. "You're awake! Finally. Man, I thought you were never going to wake up!"

"Why did you save me?" Homura didn't return the boy's enthusiasm. Despite Hakkai's words, he still felt anger smoldering in his heart. "I told you to leave me there to die."

Goku blinked. "What?"

"I told you, to leave me there to die. I thought I explained it. I chose you to defeat the Prince of War, so I could die in a time and place of my choosing. I wanted to die with the failed experiment of my creation." Homura met Goku's eyes, knowing there was anger in his gaze and making no effort to hide it. "Why did you save me? Why bring me back here?"

"Well, because..." Goku faltered. "Well, it just didn't seem right."

"It didn't seem right, to follow my wishes?" Homura raised one eyebrow. "Did you truly hate me that much, Son Goku?"

"No! It isn't like that at all." Goku swallowed. "It's just you kept saying you wanted to live like us, all that stuff about how you envied Sanzo and Gojyo and Hakkai. And when you said that...well, I just thought I'd give you a chance, that's all."

"A chance for what? To run from Heaven? Or to die of my mortal blood, as opposed to your staff? I don't think I'm interested." Homura spoke tensely, but he felt confused. He'd always been good at predicting Goku's movements, but he didn't know what the boy wanted from him.

"No. I thought I'd give you a chance to really live." Goku swallowed. "You say you envy us. Well that's fine. But if it's really so important, then you ought to see for yourself what it's like. And I don't mean just coming down to Earth and starting a fight. I mean all of it. Learn to live for real. Do things like eat meat buns, and ride in the jeep, and get picked on by Sanzo."

"I see." Homura was almost intrigued. "And if I don't care to do so? I've had my fill of living, after all."

"If you don't care, then don't bother. But...if you want me to kill you, then you're going to have to do that. Cause I'm not fighting you again until you've done all that stuff." The golden eyes came up to his, hard and determined.

"Really?" Homura moved in a blur of speed, his fist coming out to catch Goku in the stomach.

It was a blow the other could have easily blocked. But Goku took it, falling backward to land in the stream. He came up shaking water out of his eyes, his expression determined. He straightened, met Homura's gaze. "Go ahead. Hit me as much as you want. It's fine." He grimaced. "Sanzo said you'd probably be mad. So it's fine if you hit me. But you're still going to have to listen. Because I'm not going to change my mind."

The look in his eyes was serious, and stubborn. It was the same expression he'd worn when Homura had asked him to leave Sanzo. Homura slowly lowered his fist. No amount of beating was going to change Goku's position. "What do you intend, Son Goku?"

"Three months. I want you to live like us for three months." Goku came out of the water to stand before him. "Sanzo said you could stay with us. So travel with us. And I don't mean just follow us. I mean, everything. Ride in the jeep, eat with us, put up with Gojyo...all of it. Hell you can even help us fight demons. I'm pretty sure we'll get attacked, so it's not like you won't have anything to fight." A small grin cracked his face.

"Why three months?" Homura blinked. It seemed a bit arbitrary to him.

"Cause...when Sanzo rescued me...I remember. It was about three months before I really got used to life outside the mountain. And not long after that...that's when we met Gojyo and Hakkai." Goku smiled. "I just figured it was a good amount of time."

"I see. And if I do this?" It did sound intriguing, but Homura wasn't sure he wanted to commit himself to anything as radical as the scheme Goku was proposing.

"At the end of three months, if it's what you want, we'll fight again. A real fight, no holds barred. And...if you want me to...I'll kill you again." Goku's eyes came up to him. "This time, I won't have any unfair advantages. I hated it, feeling like I beat you cause you were already dying. It was awful. So this time...if I have to fight you, I'm going to really beat you, fair and square."

The boy had a point. Homura had never liked winning a battle that way either. He stepped back and settled on a nearby rock. "So, let's see if I understand. You want me to live like a mortal for three months, after which you'll fulfill my wish and take my life?"

"Yeah." Goku nodded. "That's exactly what I want."

"And you're sure that Konzen and the others won't object to this madness?" He didn't want to have to fight them in the morning.

"Hakkai said it's fine. Sanzo...he didn't say anything, but he let me bring you this far, so I guess it's okay. Gojyo might be annoyed, but that's fine too. He's always annoyed anyway. Besides...if you aren't with us, who's going to show you everything? I mean...no offense or anything, but your buddies are gone."

That was true. Shien and Zenon were gone. Homura closed his eyes against the brief pain of that knowledge.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Goku spoke softly. "But...you always seemed interested in us, so...if you don't mind, why don't you tag along for a little while?"

There was no one else he wished to take his life. And...now that he had calmed, he had to admit...he was a little curious. He had never even indulged in the basic vices that his two companions had. Zenon had loved alcohol and cigarettes, and Shien had enjoyed tea, but he'd never tried either. And the only time he'd explored the human world had been when he was looking for Rinrei's grave.

The thought made him pause. He'd searched for for Rinrei's grave, but he'd never thought about her mortal life. He'd been so consumed with grief and anger over their separation, and her being forced to mortality, he'd never thought about what her mortal life had been like. He'd grieved for it, but it was something he had no experience with.

The realization decided him. He rose, looking his youthful companion in the eyes. "Very well. I will travel with you, for three months."

"Seriously? Awesome." Goku grinned. "Trust me, it'll be worth it." He grinned wider, then turned back to where he'd laid the fishing pole aside at the start of their argument. "Hey, are you hungry? I caught some fish, and Hakkai's a real good cook. There should be one each for you and me and Sanzo."

He wasn't particularly hungry, but he remembered Hakkai's warning about caring for his body. Besides, eating was part of a mortal existence. It wasn't one he'd bothered with while on Earth, but...he had agreed to Goku's suggestion, and now was as good a time to start as any. "Well, I don't mind trying some."

"Great!" Goku jumped off the rock, and took his hand, practically dragging him back to the clearing. "Hakkai! Hey Hakkai!"

"Ummm...there's no need to yell, Goku. I'm right here, and my ears do work perfectly fine." Hakkai grinned.

"And if you don't stop shouting, then I'm going to shoot you." The words stopped Goku dead in his tracks.

Sanzo was sitting up, a scowl on his face. As Homura stepped into the clearing, the man sighed and put a hand to his face. "Damn. I feel like someone hit me over the head."

"Sanzo!" Goku grinned. "Hey! I got some fish for you and Homura!"

"Homura?" The violet eyes came up to his.

Homura smiled. "Good evening." He settled down. "I just woke up myself. Did Goku tell you? He had an interesting request for me."

Sanzo sighed. "Damn. I knew waking up was a bad idea."

Hakkai grinned, then stood and walked over to take the fish from Goku's hands. "Well, you'll probably feel better once you've had something to eat. Your headache is most likely due to the fact that you used a lot of energy, and then passed out." He held up the fish. "I'll just cook these for you."

"Whatever. I don't care." Sanzo growled. Then he turned back to Homura. "So, how long are you planning to hang around?"

"Three months. And then, I fully intend to fight Son Goku again." he let the darkness enter his eyes, then banished it with a small, tight smile. "Until then, it appears I'm in your hands. Don't abuse the privilege, Genjyo Sanzo."

"Like hell. I didn't exactly ask for this privilege." Sanzo sighed again, then looked away. "Goku. Get me a cigarette."

"Sure." Goku jumped up. "Homura, want one?"

"No thank you." Homura shook his head. He'd never objected to Zenon smoking, but he wasn't overly fond of the smell.

"You probably shouldn't have one anyway." Hakkai tossed him a good-natured smile from where he was cooking the fish. "It might not cause a problem, but you never know."

"That's fine." Homura shrugged, watching while Sanzo lit the cigarette Goku brought him. The monk didn't say anything, but after a few deep breaths, he seemed to relax.

Minutes later, Hakkai rose from the fire. "The fish are done." He held up three sticks. "So...I know one of these is for Sanzo." He handed it to the other man, who took it and bit in without appearing to even notice what he held. "Homura, are you eating?"

"Yes. I'll take one." he held out a hand and accepted the skewer Hakkai dropped into it. The wood was warm, and the fish was hot when he poked it, but he'd been handling a burning sword for most of his life, and it didn't bother him.

"All right then. So, who wants the third?" Hakkai held up the last stick.

"Aww, come on Hakkai, I'm starving!" Goku jumped up from his perch next to Sanzo.

"All right then. I suppose it's fair, since you caught them." Hakkai handed him the last stick.

Homura looked at the fish he had taken from the young man. It looked seared, like nothing he'd ever seen in Heaven, or anywhere else. He poked it a few more times, then took a bite. The meat was as hot as he expected, crackly in texture, but it broke easily. And the taste...it was different, but not unpleasant. He swallowed, surprised by the feeling of food going down his throat. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt anything of the sort. He ate a few more bites, savoring the experience as something new, then looked up at the dark-haired man tending the fire. "It's not bad."

Hakkai smiled. "I'm glad you appreciate it. I'm sorry, but I don't have any more."

"It's fine." And it was. He was unused to eating, and he wasn't even sure he could finish the fish he had, let alone anything else. He turned and found the red-haired man, Gojyo, studying him. "Is there something the matter?"

"Not really." Gojyo made a face. "Still, it's not something I ever thought I'd see. The War Prince, eating fire-roasted fish off a stick like a normal guy. It's kinda weird."

"Gojyo. That isn't very polite." Hakkai shook his head. "You'll have to excuse him."

"It's fine. After all, if we're going to be traveling together for three months, I doubt I can expect him to stand on courtesy the entire time." Homura finished the fish, then tossed the bones and branch in the fire.

Sanzo snorted. He'd also finished his meal, and looked a little better. "Three months. This is going to be a hell of a trip."

On that count, Homura found himself in total agreement.

_**Author's Note:**_ _So then...Homura joins the Sanzo party. Hope you enjoyed this, and I'd love to hear what everyone thinks about it. As always, reviews are definitely appreciated._


	3. Chapter 3: Travel Arrangements

**Chapter Three: Travel Arrangements**

They spent the night in the clearing where Homura had awoken. Sanzo went back to sleep shortly after he'd finished eating, dropping back into his blankets and closing his eyes as if he hadn't a care in the world. Goku was asleep almost as fast, curled on his side. Hakkai paused momentarily to throw a blanket over him, then continued whatever business was taking him slowly around the campsite.

Gojyo poked the fire a little, then sighed and stubbed out the cigarette he'd been smoking. "Hey Hakkai. I'm gonna turn in. Got any more blankets, or is the monk hogging all of them?"

Hakkai grinned, and fished a length of cloth from a pile. "Here. Just leave a few for Hakaryuu and I, okay?"

"Whatever." Gojyo took the cloth, wrapping it around his frame. "Don't stay up too late."

"I'll try." The slender man smiled at his companion. Within moments, the red-haired man was snoring, sprawled out by the fire.

Hakkai did a few more things, then carefully banked the fire and settled back on his heels. His eyes came to Homura's. "I think Hakaryuu and I are going to turn in as well. Before I go to sleep, would you like a blanket or anything?"

"I'm fine." Homura let a slight smirk touch his lips. "Being a god does have it's advantages."

Hakkai returned the smirk. "I'm sure it does, but remember, even you have to get some rest. Try not to stay up all night, okay? I'd hate to have to nurse you through a relapse or something. Blankets are over here next to me, if you change your mind." The other man didn't give him a chance to respond, simply curled into his own set of cloth. With a small chirp, the little white dragon that had hovered by his side all evening settled in beside him. With a sigh, the Hakkai's eyes closed, and within moments, his light breathing joined the other three.

Homura remained seated where he was, studying the group with amusement, and a small amount of confusion. He'd slept before, but never on ground like this. True, the prison cell he'd grown to adulthood in was hardly any better, but still...he'd never slept outdoors. Nor had he ever slept in the presence of someone he had considered an enemy. Not unless he'd bound them to his service by bestowing divinity upon them. He was too much a prince of war to ever make such a mistake. It amazed him, how easily these four men who'd tried to kill him less than a week ago had so casually dropped off with him sitting right beside them.

_I __could __kill __them__ so __easily __in __their __sleep. __And __with __his __friends __dead, __Son __Goku__ would __surely __be __angry __enough__ to __take __my __life __once __more._ The thought was absolutely true, and yet, the prospect didn't tempt him in the least. He was an honorable warrior, as much as he could be, and the idea of stabbing three sleeping men made him feel vaguely disgusted with himself. Besides...having agreed to Goku's proposal, he found himself intrigued by the possibility of joining the party.

Their manners seemed so familiar, echoes of the men he had known five hundred years ago, and yet, there were differences as well. Even Goku had changed somewhat, and he was enough of a strategist to be curious. Different mannerisms meant different attack patterns, different behaviors, all things a War Prince studied. But more than that...

The sensations of life on Earth intrigued him. He'd been here for several months, during his plans to recreate the universe or be killed trying. But...Homura tilted his head back, looking at the stars. He'd never really looked at them before. After all, they were rumored to be the floor of Heaven, and he had no interest in that place. Still, the glittering lights were rather beautiful.

He turned his gaze back to the ground, studying the banked fire. He wielded a flaming sword, and fire was his main weapon of choice, when he didn't engage in fistfights, but he couldn't recall the last time he'd seen fire used for something as simple as this. Certainly not the last time _he'd_ done something as simple as light a camp-fire. From there his gaze wandered again to the rough clearing, the trees, the dirt and rocks scattered throughout.

He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of tree sap and damp earth, the faint scent of water from the stream. It occurred to him then that he couldn't remember the last time he'd smelled such things. He remembered flowers, of course, but trees and dirt and water...he couldn't recall. He'd probably scented them a hundred times, in his search for Rinrei's grave. He knew there had been trees and water in the final location, but he didn't recall the scent. He hadn't bothered. He'd been too absorbed in his grief, and shortly after that, he'd been attacked by Kougaji, and interrupted by the Sanzo party.

That thought led to others, his mind wandering over various events. Despite the circumstances, he was almost surprised by how often his thoughts wandered back to the Sanzo party. And how little he actually thought about the upcoming three month journey. It didn't really matter what they threw at him. He was sure, as a god, that he could manage just about anything. Only Goku really had a chance of injuring him, and the boy had sworn not to attack him for three months. The prospect of fighting minor demons sent by Kougaji wasn't particularly interesting, but he supposed it might give him a bit of light exercise.

A breeze slipped through the clearing, startling him. He didn't feel cold, exactly, but...there was an odd chill in the air, a sort of stillness that made the lower temperature more noticeable. It reminded him how unused he was to being without his war cloak draped around his shoulders. With a sigh, he rose from his seat and recovered it. He didn't bother with the sleeves, just slung it across his shoulders and returned to his position. The odd sharpness in the air startled him. He knew what it was but...he couldn't think of the term.

"Huh. Pre-dawn air sure is invigorating, isn't it?" The soft voice from the other side of the fire made him turn.

Hakkai was stretching. As he watched, the slender young man rose from his bed, flipping his blankets into a neat pile. With a chirp, the white dragon sat up to, and Hakkai rubbed it's head affectionately. "Ready for a long day buddy?"

The dragon chirped again, and Hakkai chuckled. "Not before breakfast huh?" He turned amused eyes to Homura. "It looks like you stayed up all night, in spite of my advice."

Homura smirked. "I didn't feel like sleeping." His head inclined. "I notice you've woken early."

The ever-present smile became just a touch rueful. "Well, if I don't wake up, then there won't be any breakfast. But I've always been an early riser, so it isn't much of a problem." He leaned over to stir the fire carefully back to life. "So, how do you feel today?"

Homura shrugged. "Does it matter?"

Hakkai shook his head, a touch of exasperation in the gesture. "Well, you are sort of my patient, after all, it is your first day up and about. Plus, you went and ignored my advice last night. I think I'm entitled to a little friendly inquiry."

That was a valid point. Homura shrugged again. "I feel quite well."

Hakkai turned a smile on him. "See, that wasn't so hard." He shrugged. "Honestly, you're just like Sanzo. He doesn't like to talk about his health either."

"Don't compare me to him." Sanzo sat up, rubbing his face, then pushed himself to his feet and staggered over to the fire. "Tell me you have tea. Or give me a beer."

"It's not good for you to start drinking this early in the morning." Hakkai smiled at him as well. "Tea will be ready in a little while, so please be patient." He studied his companion. "You know...you can rest for a few minutes longer if you like."

"Not a chance, with those two snoring in my ear." Sanzo snorted, then lit a cigarette and took a long pull. "Goku said there was a stream."

"It's right over there." Hakkai pointed, then held up a small kettle that he'd dug out of the sack nearby. "If you're going that way, could you please get some water for the tea? And I can make breakfast with it."

"Fine." Sanzo took the kettle, the strode off, cursing as he staggered on the rocky ground.

Homura watched him go with mild amusement, and interest. "Is it always like this?"

Hakkai shrugged. "Not always. Sometimes, we stay in a town, at an inn. Then I don't have to worry about making food, and we can all wake up a little better. Plus, he's probably still feeling a bit hungover from the power he used." A small chuckle escaped Hakkai. "Getting us out of that universe of yours took a lot out of him, not to mention putting the power limiters on you." The dark-haired man studied his hands. "I can do a lot of amazing things with my chi, but Sanzo is a master."

Homura smiled. "It is impressive, though I'm sure having a Founding Scripture helps."

"I'm sure it does, but I was under the impression you had to have a lot of power and discipline to control it. After all, that is why only the Sanzos possess them, right?" Hakkai grinned, then reached down and pulled out a small collapsible pot, and some food packets.

"That is true." Homura nodded. "It's the power of Heaven and Creation, after all." he frowned. "I'm surprised that he didn't take the second Scripture as well."

Hakkai shrugged. "Well, we were all pretty beat up by then. But I think Kougaji took the Scripture while were were dealing with you and Goku." He shrugged again. "Sanzo didn't say anything about it, but I'm pretty sure he intends to get it back when we finally confront who ever is behind Kougaji."

"I see. That should be an interesting confrontation. Though I have to say, I wasn't particularly impressed with the security there. I doubt you'll have much trouble securing the Scriptures." Homura rose and stretched.

Hakkai chuckled. "I'm sure it wasn't very impressive to you. But seeing as how we're mere mortals...I suppose we'll have to make our own judgment when we arrive."

"The only judgment I'm interested in is whether or not you can make a decent tea out of river water." Sanzo strode back into the campsite, scowling. The kettle was hanging from one hand, and the marks of sloshing water were clearly evident on his robes. He dropped the pot into Hakkai's hands. "Here. And the next time you need water, get it yourself. Or send Goku. I'm not going again."

"Of course. I forgot you don't like rivers." Hakkai smiled, but there was a hint of playfulness, or of sarcasm, in the expression.

"Yeah right." Sanzo scowled, and lit another cigarette. "Are you going to make breakfast, or sit there making smart remarks?"

"Of course. I have some rice and other food right here. Breakfast should be ready in a little while." Hakkai gave his friend one more smile, then began expertly working, turning the area near the campfire into a small kitchen.

Homura surveyed the monk with amusement. "You're in an excellent temper, I see."

"Shut up." Sanzo scowled at him, the amethyst eyes flashing dangerously. "I don't need to hear it from you. Besides..." He took a long drag from the cigarette. "We'll see how cheerful you are after you spend a day riding with these idiots."

"Watch who you're calling an idiot, stupid monk." Gojyo sat up, scratching his head in a vague fashion. He made a face as his hand encountered a twig. "Damn. Now how am I going to get the tangles out?"

"With a comb, like everybody else." Sanzo snorted. "And honestly, if you don't want me to call you an idiot, you shouldn't ask such a moronic question."

"Hey, I'm just saying, this whole situation is kind of your idea. You let the little monkey do it. Don't go fussing about it now."

Sanzo snorted. "Well, you're the one who helped carry all of us here, so I guess you're still the bigger fool, aren't you."

Gojyo snorted. "Man, you are such a pain in the ass before breakfast, you know that?" He sighed, then stomped over to the pile of supplies and pulled out an aluminum can.

Hakkai sighed. "Not you too. Gojyo, how many times have I told you, it's a bad idea to drink this early in the morning?"

"Well, my only other options are river water and that crap tea the monk likes. I don't really feel like drinking either one." Gojyo made a face. "If I die with a beer, then I die with a beer. At least, I'll get to enjoy my last drink."

Hakkai sighed. "Well, just don't ruin your appetite, okay? I've just about got breakfast ready, and it would be a shame if it went to waste."

Gojyo snorted. "You really think that's going to be a problem, with the walking garbage dispenser over there?" He looked to the other side of the fire, where Goku was still snoring.

"That isn't my point." Hakkai sighed again, and went back to cooking.

Homura was watching the three men with amusement. Somehow, he hadn't expected this. He'd never watched the party sleep, of course, nor their daily routines. But...it still wasn't what he'd expected. And yet...it felt right, like what he remembered from their time in heaven. Tenpou, contentedly taking care of domestics and lecturing his charge. Kenrin drinking, though he'd somehow expected sake. Konzen, aloof and poised in his robes with a cup of tea. But there was an air of camaraderie and of relaxation that none of these men would have displayed within the walls of Heaven.

In Heaven, Konzen would never have let himself be seen half dressed, his robes draped loosely over his lap, upper body covered only by the black undershirt and three-quarter length gloves. Tenpou wouldn't have been kneeling in the dirt, brushing soot from his sleeves.

"I hope you like rice, vegetables and jerky in soy sauce." The words startled him from his thoughts. He blinked, realizing Tenpou...no...Hakkai was looking at him.

"I beg your pardon."

"I said, I hope you like rice, vegetables and jerky in soy sauce." Hakkai smiled. "It's probably not what you're used to, but I'm afraid it's all I had on hand. We're running a little short on supplies."

"I'm sure it will be fine." Homura looked away, not wanting his expression to reveal his thoughts. He wasn't used to eating in the mortal world to begin with. And in Heaven, eating wasn't really a necessity, so he didn't bother unless someone had given him food as a sort of request for a favor. Shien had tried to make it a little easier, but...being invited to a meal?

Hakkai's words broke into his thoughts once more. "Well, it's going to be ready in a minute, so you might want to wash up." The young man gestured. "And speaking of food, are you going to want tea or water with your breakfast?" A slight grin touched his face. "I suppose you could have a beer, as well, but I don't recommend it."

"Water will be fine." He rose, stretching his body from the vigil of the night.

"In that case..." The young man held out a kettle, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Would you mind getting some more for me?"

For a moment, he was too startled to move. He was the War Prince. No one in his life had ever asked him to do something like that. Being asked to fight battles was normal, but he'd never been asked to do menial labor. Not even the gods who had most degraded and humiliated him in heaven had suggested that.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" He blinked, to find Sanzo looking right at him. The golden haired man shrugged. "You want water, go get it. It's not like he's asking you to build a latrine." With almost disconcerting grace, the man leaned forward, snatched the kettle from his companion, and tossed it to him. Homura caught it, still too startled to do anything else. "You want to join in, you have to help out."

Gojyo snorted. "That's rich, coming from the monk who usually stays behind and sits on his ass."

Sanzo's glare slid to his compatriot. "Without me, you wouldn't even have the money to get supplies. Besides, I did my share for today, and someone has to stay behind and make sure the room isn't disturbed when we're in town."

"Yeah, right. You know what I think?" Homura took the kettle and walked away before the redhead could finish the statement. He didn't really want to listen to the argument. He suspected he'd hear plenty of them.

The water of the stream was cool, refreshing even in the morning chill. He poured some over his face and hands, watching as the glint of the stream bounced off his new wrist guards, marveling at how light and simple these were, compared to what he'd endured wearing before. His eyes strayed to the kettle, settled beside him. He considered simply returning with it empty, but...it was amusing. He had been shocked when he'd been asked to do chores, because it wasn't done. But...considering what the same people who would have dismissed such things would have considered all right... He shook his head, dispelling the unwanted thoughts, then dipped the pot into the water, filling it to the brim and capping it.

It was a little heavier than he'd expected. Not that it was any sort of burden for him, but he hadn't expected mere water to weigh so much in his hand. He blinked at the thought, then turned back to camp.

The argument had ended while he was cleaning up. Hakkai was pulling his cook-pot off the fire when he arrived. The young man looked up, then smiled and took the water from his hand. "Thank you very much."

"Took you long enough." Gojyo snorted. "What did you do, stop for a nap?"

Homura felt a sharp stab of irritation go through him. Then he saw the redhead's eyes, the smirk hovering on his lips, and understood. It wasn't antagonism. It was baiting, teasing. The man was trying to see how he'd react. He wasn't used to it, because it was similar to the mind games they played before battle, and because it had been centuries since he'd been casually teased by anyone.

He relaxed. "Not at all. But unlike some people, I do know how to bathe, and I prefer not to smell like the breakfast I'm trying to eat, even if this is only my second meal." He saw Sanzo smirk, and Hakkai grin, even as Gojyo opened his mouth to retort. But he was already turning away, looking at the sleeping form across the fire. "Speaking of naps, isn't it high time we awoke Son Goku?"

"If you ask me, it would serve the little monkey right to miss a meal." Gojyo snorted again.

"Yes, but then we'd have to listen to him complain about how hungry he is." Hakkai smiled.

"We'll have to do that anyway." Gojyo scowled.

"Yes, but this will at least buy us an hour's peace and quiet." Hakkai shifted. "It appears that we're short one plate."

"Goku's last up, so he can just eat it out of the pot." Sanzo sighed. "Is breakfast ready?"

"It is." Hakkai was methodically scooping the contents of the pot onto plates.

"Fine." Sanzo rose, walked over to the sleeping form, and poked it with one sandal. "Wake up stupid monkey, or I'm giving Gojyo your share of breakfast."

Goku's eyes shot open. "Breakfast? Sanzo...did you say breakfast?"

"I did. And you have five seconds to get your ass in gear before Gojyo gets your share."

"What?" Goku rolled out of the blankets faster than Homura would have thought possible. "Sanzo...that's not fair. I mean, I just woke up."

"That's the point, stupid monkey. The rest of us have been awake for quite a while." Gojyo grinned. "And since you haven't made it to the fire yet, that means I get your plate. Hah!" He ducked around Hakkai, and snatched up two plates. "Fair's fair."

"Hey, that's not right. Come on! Gojyo, I'm hungry! I'm starving here." Goku chased the other man, but Gojyo had at least a foot of height on the youth. He grinned, holding the plate just out of reach. "Gojyo!"

Homura found himself smiling at their antics. It was amusing, and it gave him a glimpse of Goku he hadn't seen in five hundred years. He blinked, his minds eye suddenly bringing forth an image of a long-haired child, chains on his wrists, chasing a butterfly. The carefree expression on the boy's face.

_This is the first time Son Goku has been truly free. And perhaps...my first time as well._

That thought startled him. He blinked, then decided it was past time that he ended the chase. He stood, moving to stand in front of Gojyo. "Excuse me, but I think you have something of mine. My breakfast, if you don't mind."

Gojyo grinned. "And here I was hoping you wouldn't put up a fight for it. Still..Hakkai will only blast me if I don't give this back." He handed Homura the plate. "I'll even spot you a pair of chopsticks this time." He pulled a set from his jacket and handed them over.

"Hey, wait a minute...if that's Homura's plate...then where's mine?" Goku looked around. Sanzo and Hakkai were already more than halfway done with theirs. Gojyo took the opportunity to pull his own chopsticks from another pocket, and take a big bite. "You guys!" Big golden eyes came back to the war god. "Homura..."

Homura felt a smile on his face. He liked teasing Goku. He'd baited him all through their back-and-forth battle on earth, partially to force him to fight, but partly simply because he enjoyed it. He shook his head. "I'm sorry Son Goku. I have orders to maintain my health, after all, and unlike you, I actually worked for my breakfast. I'm afraid you're on your own."

He hadn't had much experience with chopsticks before, but he was watching the others, and he did have the natural dexterity that came with being a warrior. He dropped the first bite, struggled with the second, but by the time he took the fifth, he'd caught on to the idea, and was finding it easier.

"You guys...no fair." Goku looked almost desperate. "I'm hungry..."

Hakkai finally relented. "The food left in the pot is yours, Goku." he gestured. "I made plenty."

"Thanks, Hakkai." Goku smiled at the other man, then jumped forward and snatched the pot, and began eating with an intensity that indicated he was either truly starving, or under the impression that someone was really going to steal his breakfast.

"No problem." Hakkai smiled. "Of course, you and Gojyo still have to do the dishes."

"Huh?" Gojyo looked up. "Wait a minute, why are you including me?"

"Because, you were the second to last person up, and Sanzo and Homura helped make breakfast. Besides...I don't think our newest arrival actually knows how to do dishes."

Homura shrugged. "I will admit, it isn't a talent I developed."

"And Sanzo helped make tea, so that leaves you two." Hakkai smiled. "Please, don't take too long about eating. I'd like to get on the road before too much later." he went back to his food, a satisfied smile on his face, then gestured with the chopsticks. "So, what do you think? I kind of enjoy cooking, but those two will eat anything, and Sanzo's not all that fussy either, so I'm never quite sure how it turned out."

Homura considered, then took another bite. The meat had been softened by cooking, making it fairly easy to chew. The rice was perfectly done, as near as he could tell, no small trick over a cooking fire. The vegetables were crisp, and the soy sauce blended the dish together. He didn't think he could consider it a favorite, but neither did he think it was it bad. He looked up at the young man waiting patiently for his opinion. "It's not bad. Although, I think it might work better with a different sauce. To be honest, it seems a little bland to me. But it's still very well done, especially the rice."

"That's good to know. I'll make sure I get some spicier ingredients the next time we're in town, okay?" Hakkai met his eyes. "You know, it's kind of a relief to finally get a solid opinion on the food."

"Well, I'll make sure to be of more service in the future." Homura smirked, then went back to his meal.

The rest of breakfast was a quiet affair. Afterward, Sanzo held up his plate. "Goku. Wash this for me."

"Ah...man, do I really have to wash dishes with Gojyo?" Goku looked up from the pot he was licking.

"Yes, you do. And the sooner you finish, the sooner we can get on the road, which means the less likely I'll be to want to shoot the both of you. So get going." Sanzo didn't even look up, just leveled his pistol at the smaller man. "Got it?"

"Uh-huh. Geez, you don't have to be so grouchy in the morning." Goku took the plate, then looked up. "Hey, Homura, are you done yet?"

"I am." He tossed the plate over. Goku caught it with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah." Gojyo shrugged, then rose from his seat, leaning over to snag Hakkai's plate. "Come on, chimp. I don't feel like getting shot at this morning."

Goku sighed, but followed after him. Homura watched with interest as Hakkai folded up the blankets, then held up a handful of meat for the small white dragon that rode on his shoulder. The dragon uttered a cheeping sound, and dug in with enthusiasm, causing his owner to grin. Hakkai waited patiently while the small creature ate, then rubbed under it's chin affectionately. "So Hakaryuu, feel ready to go?"

The dragon made a soft noise of encouragement. Hakkai chuckled. "In that case, why don't you go ahead and transform, and I'll start packing."

The dragon made another noise, then lifted off from his shoulder. Seconds later, it was engulfed in golden light. When the light faded, a Jeep was settled on the ground. It made a soft sound, just like the contented noise the dragon had made. Homura raised an eyebrow. "Handy."

"He is, isn't he?" Hakkai grinned. "So then..." He bent down and hefted two bundles. "Want to help me load him?"

Homura glanced at the monk, sitting with a cup of tea. "You're not helping?"

"No. I'm more the trip financier." Sanzo gave him a look.

Hakkai chuckled. "I think Sanzo spends the time praying we don't hit any obstacles, and for the patience to not kill Goku and Gojyo."

"I see. Should I be concerned?" Homura studied the monk.

"I don't know why, unless you're planning to take up the habits of rowdy, loud-mouthed idiots." Sanzo sighed. "Those two..."

As if on cue, there was a shout from the stream. "You blasted monkey, you did that on purpose."

"I did not. You shouldn't stand so close to where I was washing."

"Well, I wouldn't have to if you weren't hogging all the soap."

"I wasn't trying to hog anything. You were just trying to sneak close enough to make me do your work for you." Goku's voice was indignant.

"So what, you're saying you don't use the soap? Man, that's nasty." There was a definite smirk in Gojyo's tone.

"I do too! At least I'm not afraid of water, unlike a certain kappa I know. Now that's embarrassing." The smirk was in Goku's tone now.

"Why you...I'm not afraid of water."

"Right. And who was the one who thought he was drowning that one time?" Goku was practically laughing.

"You want drowning? I'll show you drowning." Seconds later, there was a muffled splash, and a yelp.

"Hey! What did you do that for?"

"You started it." Definite laughter in Gojyo's tone.

Sanzo sighed, then rose from his seat. He turned, pulled out his pistol, and fired into the trees. There was a curse, and Gojyo's voice came back. "What the hell, you crazy monk?"

"Stop goofing around. It's time to go." Sanzo sighed, and turned back. "Those idiots..."

Homura shrugged, then turned back. Hakkai had already finished loading the camp equipment into the vehicle, and was dousing the flames. He smiled. "Well, I didn't want to waste the time. Don't worry, I'll probably ask you to help another day."

"Fair enough." He'd already collected water, so he didn't see any point in not helping with the chores. Besides, his bargain with Goku had included living like a human, and he supposed that was as much a part of it as anything.

Moments later, Goku and Gojyo came back. The red-haired man was carrying the dishes. Goku was dripping wet. He came into the clearing shaking his hands. "Man. Sanzo, Gojyo got me soaked."

"You'll dry."

"But it's uncomfortable." Goku whined.

Hakkai smiled. "There's a change in the backseat, remember? And I'll get you a towel to dry off with." He dug around in the luggage, then passed the younger man a shirt, pants and a large bundle of cloth. "There."

"Hurry up." Sanzo rose from his seat. "I don't want to deal with any more nonsense." he strode over and settled himself into the front seat of the waiting vehicle.

Homura regarded the Jeep curiously. He'd never ridden anything before. He studied the seats. "So, exactly how are we all supposed to fit in this contraption?"

Hakkai smiled. "Well, Sanzo and I will be up front, so I can drive. Gojyo and Goku usually share the backseat. I suppose you'll have to share with them, unless one of you wants to sit in the baggage section." He glanced at the back end. "It's probably a little roomier, but you will have to deal with the gear bouncing off you if we hit a rough section. And on a road like this...there's probably a lot of rough sections." He rubbed the back of his head.

Homura studied the back end of the Jeep. Hakkai was right, it did look like there was more room. The blankets stashed in the back would probably be comfortable, but then again, there were dishes back there as well. He shook his head. "I think I'll take my chances with the seat, thank you."

"Wait just a second." Gojyo looked up from the cigarette he was lighting. "If we're all in the same seat...does that mean I have to sit next to the monkey?"

Sanzo's jaw clenched. "You've been sitting next to him for the past few months."

"Yeah. But that was with most of a seat between us. I am not going to sit that close to him, especially not for a whole day, let alone three months." Gojyo shuddered. "I only have up close and personal contact with beautiful women, and the guys I kill."

Homura shrugged. "You're welcome to take the back."

"I am not a piece of luggage." Gojyo made a face. "The monkey can sit in the back."

"What?" Goku came out of the forest, dressed in dry clothing. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Homura and I called the back seat, which means you get to ride with the luggage." Gojyo gestured.

"What? No way." Goku's eyes widened. "Last time I sat back there, I got hit by the pots and pans when Hakkai went over the bumps. And I was so hungry, and all the food was sitting right there, but I couldn't eat any of it. I'm not doing that again."

"Stupid chimp. You already got voted in. Just get in the back seat, okay?" Gojyo looked as if he wanted to throttle the younger man.

"Why do I have to do it? Why can't Homura?"

"Because I decided not to." Homura smirked at him. "And I'd like to see you try and make me."

"Aww, man. Come on, guys, there's plenty of room." Goku's voice scaled up to a whine.

"No there isn't. Even if we could all fit, I'm not sitting that close to you all day."

"It's not like I wanna sit next to you either. But I'm not getting dumped in with the luggage." Goku glared at his companion.

Homura sighed. The fight was becoming tiresome. "Well, if the only problem is who's sitting next to whom...I suppose I can solve it." He slung his cloak into the back, to give him a little more room, then settled gracefully into the car. "I'll just take the middle seat, if you don't mind."

Gojyo blinked. "Wait a second...I never said I wanted to be stuck next to you either."

Homura smirked. "Well, if you really want the middle..I don't mind."

Gojyo actually shuddered. "Not a chance. Sandwiched between two guys...now that's a pretty convincing version of hell, if you ask me."

"We didn't. And if you two idiots don't get in the car right now, I'm going to shoot both of you and dump you into the back. On top of each other. Understood?" Sanzo leveled his pistol at the other two. "Get in now."

"Geez. Don't be such a tight-ass." Gojyo sighed, but he got into the car on one side. Goku hopped in on the other. Homura shifted sideways as his foot almost caught him in the ribs. Gojyo frowned. "Yo, Goku, be a little more careful. I don't want to have a War Prince sitting in my lap, you know."

"Hey, it's just a little tight back here." Goku settled himself in, frowning.

"Goku. I'm sure it won't kill you to exercise just a little more restraint when entering the vehicle, okay?" Hakkai smiled at him, then settled sedately into the driver's seat. "Everyone ready?"

Gojyo muttered something under his breath. Homura adjusted his seat slightly, managing to find a place where he wasn't stepping on anyone's toes, and had a reasonable amount of breathing space. He looked up. "I think we're settled back here."

"You mean we're sardines back here." Gojyo muttered again, shifting restlessly.

Sanzo pointed the pistol at him. "I'll be happy to lighten the load."

"Never mind. Geez, relax." Gokyo sighed.

"All right then...here we go." Hakkai took the wheel, and they set off.


	4. Chapter 4: Fair Warning

**Chapter Four: Fair Warning **

The first hour or so wasn't all that bad, as far as Homura was concerned. It was a little close in the backseat, but he'd been in worse conditions before. The temperature under the shade of the trees was cool, but comfortable, and there was plenty of sunlight shining through the branches. The path they traveled on was dry, but the jeep didn't kick up nearly as much dust as he'd expected.

He did note that Hakkai had been right in his warning about the road. It was fairly rough. For the most part, he noticed only a steady vibration, and a slight bouncing. Every few minutes, however, the vehicle would jolt and shift violently as the wheels encountered a hole, or a root in the path, and every so often it would encounter a rut, and the whole car would tip slightly sideways.

Still, even with the unevenness of the surface, it wasn't so bad. His natural agility and balance made it possible for him to brace against the bouncing and the shifting. After the first few times, he didn't even have to shift that much in his seat. Gojyo, on the other hand, both seemed to have more trouble with it. Several of the harder bounces caused the red-haired man to curse and grab onto the side of the vehicle.

After the first hour, Goku started getting restless. Homura didn't blame. He wasn't used to sitting so long, and he found himself wanting to stretch his legs. Beside him, Goku was shifting in his seat, making soft noises of frustration. He watched as the youth grimaced and twisted. "Man...it's kinda tight." He looked up at Homura with a sheepish grin as his elbow brushed the War God's side. "Sorry. It's just...I'm kinda used to having more space."

Gojyo snorted. "Well, this was your idea, you stupid monkey. Don't complain." The redhead shifted. "Damn." He moved a foot, and nearly kicked Homura in the knee. "Crap. Could you move over a little?"

"Hey! Wait a minute! It's not like I have much room anyway. Stay inside your own space, you perverted water sprite." Goku glared around Homura's shoulder.

Gojyo glared back. "Well, you're smaller than both of us, so you can afford to have less space."

Goku shifted, almost standing in the seat, and nearly planting his boot on Houmra's hip in the process. "No way! I'm already squished up against the door." He eyed the metal frame sullenly and shoved it with an elbow. Homura twisted back and sideways to avoid Goku's shoulder, and found his elbow pressed up against Gojyo's.

Gojyo made a face and pushed back, none too gently. "Hey. Cut it out, you stupid chimp. I already told you, I'm not making this trip with a War Prince sitting in my lap."

Goku made a face. "Yeah, well it's not like I wanna get squished either, you know."

"Tough." Gojyo made a motion with his hand that Homura couldn't quite interpret. "It was your damn idea, you deal with it."

"Both of you, shut up before I shoot you." There was a low snarl of frustration from the front, and Homura found himself facing the barrel of a small silver gun. He tensed. It didn't matter that his gift of divinity would protect him from getting shot. He really didn't want to try and deal with the bullet at that kind of close range.

Gojyo subsided with a scowl. "Damn monk. It's not like it's you who's getting pinned back here."

Sanzo swiveled in his seat to point the gun at the red-head. "I can make sure you don't have that problem either. I'm sure you won't mind being a little uncomfortable if I shoot your ass, or put a bullet in your skull. Not that it'll kill you, since your head's so damn thick."

Gojyo's scowl deepened. "Damn. Chill out." He fished a carton of cigarettes from a pocket. "Fine. Just give me a damn light, and I'll be quiet." The scowl changed to a smirk. "For at least five minutes."

"It better be a lot longer than that." Sanzo returned the scowl, but he also stowed the gun, then withdrew a small silver lighter and tossed it back. "And don't use up all the gas."

"Bastard." Gojyo caught the lighter, lit the cigarette in his mouth, and took a deep breath. Then he sighed and relaxed into the seat. "Much better."

Goku fidgeted again. "Hey, Sanzo...I'm hungry."

Sanzo made an exasperated noise. "I don't want to hear it. We ate less than three hours ago."

Goku grimaced. "Yeah, but..."

"I don't care. Suck it up, stupid monkey."

Goku scowled. "Ahh, come on! You let Gojyo have a cigarette."

Sanzo made another exasperated noise. "I don't have to stop the car and unpack half our things for Gojyo to have a cigarette. He drew the pistol again, pointing it at Goku. "Now shut up, before I blow a new hole in your gut and sew your mouth shut."

"Ahhh...that is so unfair." Goku flopped back in the seat. One booted foot kicked out restlessly, and caught Homura in the calf.

Homura winced. It hadn't really hurt, but it was an uncomfortable reminder of how tight the space was. "Son Goku, I'll have to ask you to watch your feet."

Goku's expression turned a little sheepish. "Sorry. But I'm hungry, and we've been driving forever."

"Please." Hakkai spoke softly, amusement coloring his tone. "We've barely been on the road for three hours. I would have thought that after this many months, even you would have developed some tolerance for riding in a car, at least for longer than that."

Goku made another face, though it was more irritated than sullen. "I know, but it's a lot more crowded back here. And we had to fit Homura, so we had to move all the snacks and stuff to the back, and I'm..."

"Hungry. We know. Now can it." Gojyo took a last drag and flicked the cigarette butt away. "It's not like the rest of us are having a picnic either. My beer's buried back there too, dumb monkey."

Goku made a rude noise. "It's not like you actually need beer, stupid kappa. Besides, Hakkai said you oughta drink less."

"Yeah, well, according to Sanzo, it's not possible for you to actually starve to death, either, you dumb chimp. So we're in the same boat." Gojyo smirked.

Homura suppressed the urge to sigh. He was beginning to see what Sanzo meant by his words that morning. He shifted in the seat again, straightening his back and trying to ignore the growing restlessness he felt. "If the two of you wouldn't mind, I happen to be sitting between you, and this is getting rather irritating." He glanced at the front seat. "Perhaps you wouldn't mind stopping, so we can change positions. If these two insist on arguing, then I'd prefer not to be in the middle."

"What? Sit next to Gojyo. No way." Goku made a face.

Gojyo's nose wrinkled. "For once, I think I agree with the monkey. That's the smartest thing he's said all morning."

"Hey!" Goku craned his neck to stare at the other man. "You take that back, you stupid cockroach."

A low growl erupted from the front seat, and Sanzo turned around. "All of you, shut up." The gun was out again, pointing at Goku. "You. We aren't stopping for another two hours, and you'll survive until then. In the meantime, take a nap or something." The gun shifted, to point at Gojyo. "You've had your damn cigarette, and you've still got my lighter. Put up and shut up. I'm sure you can find something mildly amusing to think about. And don't complain about the space. I've seen you sit at smaller poker tables without a problem."

Gojyo snorted. "Poker tables are a hell of a lot more interesting than the back of a jeep."

"Deal with it." Sanzo shifted his gun to point at Homura. "And you. You volunteered to sit in the middle, so suck it up. I'm pretty sure a War Prince can handle being in the middle of petty squabbling. And if you can't, too damn bad. Get a side seat next time."

Homura felt a smirk curl one corner of his mouth. "You don't honestly think I consider that gun any kind of threat, do you, Konzen? You know you can't harm me with it."

Sanzo growled again. "My name is Sanzo, not Konzen. Get it through your skull. And just because I can't shoot you, doesn't mean I can't hit you."

That sounded interesting. "And what, exactly, were you planning on hitting me with? The back of a jeep is a little too cramped for fistfights, don't you think?" Besides, while he'd be the first to admit that Sanzo was a worthy adversary, he wasn't in Goku's class. Of the four companions, he was the only one who was fully human.

Sanzo snorted and tucked the gun away, before turning back around. "Maybe. But keep pushing your luck, and you'll find out just what I'm capable of."

"Sounds interesting." He thought of adding another jibe, seeing how far he could push the man, but he didn't like fighting in close quarters. If he was going to start a fight, he wanted enough room to move properly. He settled back.

They drove in silence for half an hour, then Goku spoke. "Sanzo...I'm bored."

Homura thought he could hear the monk's teeth grinding. "Then take a nap."

Goku scowled. "But I can't sleep. I'm hungry. My stomach's growling, and I can't sleep when I'm starving like this."

"You aren't starving. We both know that's not possible. Just shut up."

"Ah, come on, Sanzo." Goku made a face. "I mean, can't we at least stop for a snack? Just a little one. It's not like it'll take more than five minutes."

"Yes it will. Because you'll want to eat, and Hakkai will want to stretch his legs and feed Hakuryuu, and Gojyo will want to have a smoke and a drink, and then we'll waste an hour off the road, and it won't make any difference, because you'll start whining again two hours later."

Goku scowled. "It's not like it'd really take that long."

Sanzo's voice was a low growl. "Shut up."

Homura shifted in his seat. He wasn't precisely uncomfortable, but it had been a long time since he'd been stuck in such close quarters. He edged his leg into a slightly more comfortable position. It didn't help much. It felt like his foot might be falling asleep. "You know, Konzen, perhaps a little stop to stretch our legs wouldn't be such a bad idea."

"Yes it would. The more we stop, the longer we take, and the longer this little road trip lasts. Besides, if we stop too often, we won't make town tonight. After all the fuss we've been through, I want to sleep in a bed tonight, and eat something that wasn't thrown together over a fire."

Hakkai made a soft noise. "I do hope that's not meant to be an insult to my cooking."

"No. But we're kind of limited in what we can make over a campfire, even with you around. And sometimes, I'd really prefer something else. Besides, we've been on the road for days, and we only had basic rations after our last stop. For some reason, we had to leave in a bit of a hurry." There was a wealth of pointed irony coloring his tone.

Hakkai chuckled. "You do have a point. I didn't exactly have the time or energy to go grocery shopping after that fight we had."

Homura found a laugh rising in the back of his own throat. "You're saying that your current lack of food is my fault?"

"Exactly." Sanzo shot a glare over his shoulder at him, then turned back around. "So, since it's your fault we're running out of food, it's also your fault Goku's whining so much. Which means the least you can do is sit back and shut up, until we get to the next town."

He found the accusation somewhat amusing, but knew there was probably a grain of truth in it. He had attacked the four of them. He had stolen the Scripture, and beat the daylights out of the monk. He had threatened to destroy heaven and earth, making it rather vital for them to come after him. He sighed and leaned back. "As you wish, Konzen."

"And don't call me that. I swear...how stupid do you have to be, to not be able to remember my name. Honestly, it's not like there are that many Sanzo's wandering around."

He couldn't help the smirk that rose to his lips, or the words. "I remember your name quite well, Konzen Douji. Perhaps it's you who have forgotten."

Sanzo snarled, then before he could quite react, the younger man turned. He saw the stiff paper fan in the monk's hand, but there wasn't any room to move out of the way. In any case, he couldn't quite believe what was happening until the fan smacked him cleanly across the face. It wasn't really all that painful, but it did sting a bit, like getting slapped hard, and it certainly startled him. "What on earth..."

"I told you. Just because I can't shoot you doesn't mean I can't do anything. Now stop saying stupid things." He saw the smirk on Sanzo's face as the young man turned and replaced the fan in his robes.

Homura frowned, then rubbed the side of his face thoughtfully. "You pack quite a strike with that weapon of yours. I take it you've had practice."

Sanzo snorted. "Those idiots beside you are good for something."

"I resent that." Gojyo frowned. "Stupid violent monk. How the hell you ever made Sanzo..."

"I suggest you not finish that, unless you want the same." Sanzo glared over his shoulder. "And remember, you I _can_ shoot."

"Got it." Gojyo raised a hand in surrender.

"Well I don't get it." Goku grumbled. "I thought Homura had a good idea. Why can't we stop?"

"Because it's not time. Now be quiet, unless you want to get smacked as well."

"Geez. Okay, okay." Goku settled back. "Man you're grouchy sometimes." He cut off as Sanzo turned to glare at him.

The vehicle lapsed into silence. Homura stretched one leg out as far as he could, then rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. It didn't even really sting any more, but he had to admit, he hadn't been expecting it. Of all the weapons he'd ever encountered, a paper fan wasn't one of them. Even recovering from his injuries, he should have been able to avoid it, or at least block it, but he hadn't expected the monk to use a fan as a weapon. Or, if he was honest, to be able to hit that hard, while at such an awkward angle.

A small smile curved his mouth. It looked like things would be more interesting than he'd originally thought.

An hour later, they reached the edge of the forest. Hakkai pulled over. "This looks like a good stop to rest. We might as well take our lunch in the shade."

"Well, it's about damn time." Gojyo clambered out and stretched. "Finally." He stretched again, then flipped a cigarette into his mouth and lit it. "I'm gonna see if I can locate some water."

"Fine." Sanzo settled to one side. "Give me back my lighter."

"Sure." Gojyo flipped the lighter to the monk, then strode off into the trees. "I'll give a shout if I see anything."

Goku was stretching, bouncing on his toes. "Man, that feels good. I didn't think it'd be so cramped." He stretched a few more times, then made his way to where Hakkai was pulling out parcels. "So, what's for lunch, huh, Hakkai?"

Hakkai grinned. "Well, we don't actually have much, so it's mostly rice and dried meat I'm afraid. And if we want to make it into town early enough to do any chores or buy supplies, then I don't want to do much cooking. So I think I'll just put a pot on for rice and a kettle on for tea."

"Fine." Sanzo took a slow drag on his own cigarette. "If the kappa shouts, we can send the monkey to got get some extra water and bring it back."

Homura watched the proceedings. "Should I be doing anything to help?"

Hakkai shook his head. "Fixing lunch is really kind of a one man operation, especially with the supplies we have at the moment. If you want to do something, you can try to think of ways to make the afternoon drive a little less tense." he smiled. "So far, we haven't had much luck, but you're welcome to try anything that comes to mind."

Homura nodded. "And your jeep?"

Hakkai shook his head. "I fed him pretty well this morning and last night, so Hakuryuu is okay with staying a jeep until we get into town."

"And he won't mind if I rearrange things?"

"Probably not. If he squeaks though, be sure to back off."

"As you wish." Homura frowned, then turned back to the vehicle.

It only took him a few minutes to make inventory. A small food cooler, blankets, knapsacks for carrying, if the jeep was unavailable. A tightly rolled up tent. The camp dishes, which he handed over to Hakkai, and some cookware, in addition to what Hakkai was using over the fire. There was a supply of food, down to virtually nothing, and water bottles, plus a few cans of beer and two more packs of cigarettes.

He started by rolling the leftover cooking utensils into one of the knapsacks, then folding it in a blanket, then leaning against the resultant mass. The cookware was all metal, so he wasn't concerned with breaking it, and the fabric muffled the edges enough to be comfortable. Or, at least, no more uncomfortable than many circumstances he'd been in.

"Lunch is ready." Hakkai's voice interrupted his movements. He looked up to find that Gojyo and Goku were both there, Gojyo with a dripping water bottle. The scent of green tea and rice filled the area.

Gojyo grinned at him. "Trade you a water bottle for a beer."

"Done." Homura returned the smile, then tossed one of the cans over, catching the bottle Gojyo threw at him. The water was cold. It tasted slightly of earth and grass, but not enough for him to mind.

They ate lunch slouched against the trees, Goku taking the cooking pot as he had for breakfast. It wasn't much, but it was still well made, and satisfying. Halfway through, Hakkai looked over the rim of his bowl. "You look like you thought of something."

Homura nodded. "I have. If we roll the dishes in the spare blankets, then they won't rattle as much. That should make it much more comfortable for someone to ride in back. And if there's no objections, we could put some of the food supplies up front with Son Goku and Gojyo."

Gojyo frowned. "Wait a second. I'm all for putting someone in back, but why do we have to move the food?"

"I like it. Then I could get a snack whenever I wanted. And you wouldn't have to listen to me complain as much." Goku grinned.

"Yeah, but then we'd have no supplies left, after an hour." Gojyo made a face.

Hakkai smirked. "It's true, we would have to keep Goku from eating all our food, but you could also have your beer up front, you know."

Gojyo brightened. "I hadn't thought of that."

Sanzo snorted. "That's because thinking never was your strong suit." He set aside his empty bowl, then lit a cigarette. "The idea makes sense. But who are we putting in the back?"

Homura shrugged. "It's my idea. I don't mind testing it. Besides...I prefer to sit somewhere I can stretch my legs a little further. I'm not exactly fond of cramped spaces."

Gojyo blinked. "I had no idea. You're telling me the Prince of War has a weakness?" A smirk lit his face. "You aren't claustrophobic, are you?"

Homura returned the smirk with a cold grin of his own. "Not the way you're thinking, no." He had no intention of elaborating. For a brief moment, the vision of the stone cell he'd grown up in, and the room they'd held him in for 'amusement' flashed before his eyes. He shoved the images back down. "I'm simply far more used to moving about."

"Speaking of moving, if everyone's finished lunch, then Gojyo and Goku can do the dishes, and we'll get back on the road." Hakkai grinned.

Gojyo scowled. "Wait a minute. We did the dishes this morning."

"I know. But Homura and I have to finish re-packing the jeep." Hakkai smiled. "And Sanzo's going to pay for our room and board and supplies this evening. So...that just leaves you two."

"Of all the..." Gojyo scowled, then bent to snatch up the dishes. "All right, but next time, someone else can do them." He dumped the dishes into Goku's pot. "Come on, monkey, might as well get this over with."

Hakkai watched the pair leave. "That reminds me, I'll have to buy another set of dishes while we're in town. It's really kind of unsanitary for Goku to keep eating out of the pot like that." he turned back to the waiting vehicle. "But that will have to wait. Do you think we have enough blankets to pack everything in?"

Homura cast a critical eye over the pile. "If we use the sacks and the tent as well, then I think so."

They finished packing what was there just as Goku and Gojyo came back with the dishes. Hakkai dried them off with a towel, then they were stowed as well. Within half an hour, they were back on the road.

**888888888888**

The afternoon drive was much more comfortable. Despite occasionally being bumped into the dishes, Homura found the back end far more comfortable than riding cramped between the other two. He couldn't quite stretch his legs completely out, but he did have more room. And leaning against the piles of cloth wrapped dishes was more comfortable than other situations he'd been in. He even managed, with the warmth of the sun shining on his face, to relax and doze. He roused slightly, to hear Goku say, "I'm hungry."

"Fine. There's some dried fruit there. Give me some of the peaches, and we'll call it even." Gojyo's voice, and Goku's halfhearted response sent him back into slumber.

He roused some time later to Goku shaking his shoulder. "Hey, Homura, it's a town. We're almost there. Come on, wake up!"

He jerked upright, sleep vanishing from his mind within a second. Battle trained reflexes had him tensing up, but the recognizable voice, like Zenon and Shien's, kept him from drawing his blade. He turned and looked forward.

It wasn't quite dusk, though the sun was low in the sky before them. Against the glare, he saw buildings, gathered together. "That's our destination for this evening?"

"Yep." Hakkai spoke from the front. "We'll stop there and buy supplies, and a new map." He held up a sheet of paper. "I'm afraid this one is almost done. At least as far as roads are concerned."

Homura nodded. "I see. Where were you planning on staying?"

"We'll find an inn when we get there. Sanzo and Hakuryuu are both really good at that."

Homura nodded, then pulled himself the rest of the way into a sitting position and stretched his stiff shoulders. He felt well rested, for the first time in a long time, and surprisingly, just a bit hungry. He stretched again, then turned his eyes forward. He'd seen plenty of towns before, but he'd never driven into one. Walked, sometimes. Teleported, fairly frequently. But for the most part, he usually simply stayed away, skirting the edges, watching from a distance.

Slowly, the town drew closer. By the time they were close enough to see individual buildings, they encountered other people. Most of them looked to be traders, or farmers, making their way out of town as the sun set. All of them gave the vehicle plenty of room to maneuver. Hakkai, for his part, slowed down considerably, and Homura heard him murmuring polite words of pardon as they drove past the pedestrians.

The streets within the town were hard packed dirt, not much narrower than the main road. Lanterns hung around the sides, on buildings or strung between them, and here and there men were going about, preparing to light them. The buildings themselves were mostly square, wood and stone, but mostly stone. Some had porches, most didn't. Down one street, he saw a large, open market, though some of the stalls were clearly closing for the evening.

Finally, Hakkai pulled up in front of a large building. "This looks like it." The sign bore a standard symbol for food and drink, and was certainly big enough to provide lodging. "Homura, why don't you and Gojyo and Goku go find a table in the dining area, while Sanzo and I ask about the rooms?"

Homura blinked as both of the others jumped out without a word, then he disembarked. It appeared to be a prearranged system, because Goku took the bags out without a word, and Gojyo shouldered the other equipment. He tossed a couple of bags to Homura, as well as his jacket. "Here. Might as well make yourself useful."

He nodded, shouldered the bags without complaint. They weren't empty, but they were still lighter by far than the shackles he'd once worn. Suddenly, he felt a little unsure. He'd never stayed at an inn in his life, much less ordered food at one. He paused.

"Hey come on. We have to hurry if we wanna get a good table." Goku came back and grabbed his wrist, pulling him forward. His natural balance and reflexes kept him from staggering like a drunken idiot, but he was still surprised. He stared at the younger man. "Son Goku..."

"It's not like we don't know you've probably never been in here before. I mean, you were never with Shien and that other guy, right? That's why Hakkai told you to come with us. Gojyo and I always get to find a table and start ordering. You can read a menu, right?"

He didn't know whether to be insulted, or amused, and finally settled for amused. "Yes. I do know how to read."

"Well, that makes it easier then. You start with a drink, and maybe an appetizer, and then when Sanzo and Hakkai get here, we can all order the rest of dinner." Goku grinned. "You know, the further west we go, the more the food changes. I'm kinda looking forward to it. Even if they don't serve meat buns, or ramen, or whatever. Though it would be nice if we could get some of the stuff from home. Hakkai's a really good cook, but he can't make everything."

Bemused, Homura let Goku drag him into a large room, filled with tables and chairs and people. Gojyo waved at them from a large table over to one side. "Yo. Over here." He smirked as they settled into the chairs. "I was beginning to think you'd gotten lost, following this stupid monkey."

"Hey. You're the one who's likely to get him lost." Goku snarled over the table.

"Well, I found the dining room first, didn't I? So then...what do you want to drink?" He tossed Homura a menu.

Homura flicked it open, his eyes going over the list of beverages. There were several kinds of beer, a few wines, water, juice and milk. There was also tea, including one he recognized as Shien's favorite, but he'd never gotten used to drinking it. "I think I'll stick to water."

Gojyo made a face. "Between you and me, that might not be the best idea. City water's a lot different from the great outdoors, you know."

Homura blinked. "I suppose you have a recommendation, then?"

Gojyo grinned. "Well, this far west, the quality of the sake is anyone's guess, but between you and me, I took a look, and their beer selection isn't really all that bad."

Homura found an answering smile curling one corner of his mouth. "I thought Hakkai warned me away from alcohol."

"Actually, a little probably wouldn't hurt you. It's over-drinking, like these two here, that I'd warn you against." Hakkai and Sanzo settled into the remaining two seats. "Though really, in your condition, I'd probably recommend wine over beer. But either way..."

He considered. In Heaven, people drank water, or sake, or wine. He suppressed a shudder, and a sneer of disgust. "I think I'll try the beer, if you don't mind."

Hakkai shrugged. "Suit yourself. Just don't get drunk, okay?"

He nodded. "I think I can avoid that." He glanced back at the menu. "Any particular recommendations?"

"Yeah." Gojyo lifted his hand and snapped his fingers, and a waiter came over. "Hey. We're ready to order drinks." He pointed to a name on the menu. "Three of these here. Two for me, and one for him." He jerked his thumb in Homura's direction.

The waiter nodded, took the rest of their drink orders. Tea for Sanzo and Hakkai, and milk for Goku. "Are you ready to place the rest of your order?"

Hakkai smiled, a touch sheepishly. "Actually, could you give us a moment? My friend and I got here a little later."

"Yes sir." The waiter nodded, then took off for the kitchen.

Homura looked at the menu. "So now what? We just order whatever we like? Surely you have a budget?"

Gojyo smirked. "If we had a budget, the monkey'd starve."

One corner of Sanzo's mouth turned up in a rare smile. "Money's not a problem." He fished in a sleeve, and produced a golden card. "We'll just charge everything to this." The card disappeared back inside his robes.

"Handy." Homura looked back at the menu in his hand. He had no idea what everything even was.

A soft cough broke him out of his thoughts, and he looked up to see Hakkai staring at him, a smile on his face. "You know, if you're having trouble deciding, Goku usually orders just about one of everything on the menu, anywhere we go. You could just double his order. Then you could sample a lot of different things, to find out what you like. We'll probably eat the leftover's pretty quickly, so it's not like it's a waste."

Sanzo made a soft noise. "Actually, we might as well do that anyway." He set the menu down.

Hakkai considered. "You do have a point."

"No kidding." Gojyo tossed his own menu down. "So, what's the room situation this time?"

"We got lucky." Sanzo took a drag on his cigarette. "Three rooms. One for me, one for Hakkai and Gojyo, and one for Goku and Homura."

Homura blinked. "Interesting choice of assignments."

Sanzo obviously caught the unspoken question and challenge in his voice. "I hate being disturbed after I go to bed, and these idiots snore. Besides, Gojyo and Hakkai are used to rooming together, and you and Goku seem to tolerate each other."

"Fair enough. Though I would have thought you'd want Goku with you." He couldn't help challenging the other man, letting one eyebrow rise quizzically.

Sanzo snorted. "Goku's a big boy, he can sleep by himself. Besides...I trust him, and anyway, I have no doubt that if he needs something, he'll come banging at my door, regardless of what hour it is."

Goku grinned. "Yeah. It's okay. Besides..." He shot Homura a mischievous smile. "You're traveling with us now, right? So it's not like you're gonna steal me away or anything."

Homura met the golden eyes for a moment, then chuckled and inclined his head, conceding the point. "I suppose you're correct."

The waiter brought their drinks a moment later, and they placed their orders. If the waiter was surprised by the amount of food requested, he didn't show it. Instead, he took the order, then turned back to the kitchen. Homura studied the dark beverage in the glass before him, then raised it cautiously and took a sip. It was strong, and a touch bitter, but not unpleasant. It went down his throat better than most wines he'd had occasion to drink, though he had to admit, it might have been the company. He took another drink, then set the glass back down. "Quite...satisfactory."

Gojyo smirked. "Told you so." He drained half his glass, then set it down. "So, what's the game plan?"

Hakkai shrugged. "Well, it's a little later than I planned, so I don't think I'll be able to get our supplies tonight. I'll have to go to the market tomorrow. I'll need to make a list."

Sanzo snorted. "We're out of practically everything. Don't forget my cigarettes."

Hakkai shook his head. "I won't. But we also need to buy dishes and blankets and everything for Homura."

Homura blinked. "I don't really need all that much."

Hakkai grinned. "Well, be that as it may, I'd still prefer to get a full kit for you. After all, you're supposed to be living like a human, and not putting too much stress on you body. And anyway, god or not, I'm sure dishes make eating a bit easier, and you can use your blanket as part of your seat while we're driving."

"That is true." He nodded.

Hakkai sighed. "With everything we need to pick up, I'd really like to stay in town a couple days, to stock up properly. And I think we could all still use a bit of a rest."

Sanzo scowled around his cigarette. "I don't like wasting time." He sighed. "But you do have a point. The last week's been pretty rough on all of us, and we are running low on a lot of things, including rest. We'll do better in the long run if we take a day or two." He glanced up. "Not to mention, it's a good time to acquaint our new traveling buddy with how we handle things." His scowl deepened, then he stubbed out the cigarette in the ashtray. "Fine, I'll tell the inn-keeper after dinner that we're staying a few extra days."

Homura found a laugh rising from his throat again. "No need to stay on my account."

"Shut up." Sanzo glared at him over the rim of his tea mug. "You're as good an excuse as any."

He might have replied, but then a group of waiters descended on their table, laden with plates. Conversation ended as the five of them began helping themselves to their dinner.

It was, perhaps, the strangest dinner he'd ever been to. Goku alone ate more than the rest of them combined. If he hadn't been watching, he wouldn't have believed how much food he could pack into that smaller body. He and Gojyo frequently wound up arguing over the last bite of something, to be separated by Hakkai, or the threat of Sanzo's pistol.

For himself, Homura stayed out of the way, helping himself to the plates that were nearest to him at the time. There was plenty of everything there. He didn't care for all the dishes, but there were enough of them that he did like to leave him feeling comfortably full. He'd seen grand feasts in Heaven, but rarely attended one, and he doubted even they had this much variety. There was a plate of seasoned meat that he particularly enjoyed, and some different kinds of rice that he found fascinating. Remembering Hakkai's warning about a balanced diet, he also tried several kids of vegetables, and found several to his liking, as well as a couple different fruits. By the time they reached dessert, he was too full to be hungry, though he did try a small piece of chocolate. The sweetness of it startled him, but it wasn't unpleasant.

Finally, they were all full. Hakkai requested containers, to take the remainder of food up to their rooms, and Sanzo ordered the staff to put it on his tab.

Homura blinked, unfamiliar with the phrase. Sanzo caught his look of incomprehension. "It means I'll pay everything at once, when we leave, instead of making them run my card every single time we get a meal."

"I see. It's a sensible system."

"Yeah." Sanzo stood, stretched. "It's not that late, but I suggest we all turn in."

Gojyo rose too. "Suits me. If we're staying for a couple days, I can hit the bars and see to the ladies later." He smirked.

"Whatever. Just don't get in trouble. And remember, you have to help Hakkai with groceries tomorrow." Sanzo sighed.

Gojyo flipped his hand in a relaxed gesture. "Whatever. Hakkai, you got our room key?" The other young man smiled and held up a key. "Great. I'm for bed. You coming?"

Hakkai rose from his seat. "I think so. I have to let Hakuryuu in, too." The two men left the room.

Homura blinked as Goku's hand settled across his shoulder. "We should probably go to our rooms too. You look kinda tired."

"I suppose I am." In spite of the nap he'd taken earlier, and the previous few days spent unconscious, he felt weary. Not physically, but mentally, trying to adjust to the way his life had changed, even in just the past 24 hours. He'd expected to die, after all. And the thought of living as a human, instead of a War Prince...just the sheer amount of information he'd received, riding with Sanzo's group for a single day, had been staggering.

"Yeah. I kinda am too." Goku grinned. "Hey, Sanzo, can I have the room key?"

Sanzo sighed, then rose from his seat. "I might as well come with you."

The three of them made their way to a set of stairs, then up, to a set of hallways lined with doors. Sanzo led them to one, clicked it open with the key, and handed it off. "Here. Don't lose this." He frowned. "Actually...you'd probably better hold this." He held out the key to Homura.

Homura blinked, then took it slowly from the monk, only just then realizing how tense he'd been. He never liked having someone else hold the keys to his freedom. He held out his hand, and Sanzo dropped the key into it. "I'll take good care of it."

"See that you do. Room keys aren't exactly easy or cheap to replace." The monk gave him a long look, then strode to a room two doors down, opened it, and shut the door behind him.

Goku took his hand and pulled him inside. "Come on."

Inside were two beds, to the left and right, a small table, a desk with a lamp, and a tiny alcove to wash up in. Goku grinned. "Not bad. So, you want left or right?"

"Left, I think." Homura frowned, then stepped forward, swinging the jacket he'd taken earlier from the back of the car over the bed. _I'm not likely to have nightmares, in a place such as this, but it's better to be sure._ Sleeping on the left, he'd be slightly less likely to destroy a wall if a nightmare took him. "Son Goku."

"Yeah?" Goku looked up from where he was bouncing contentedly on the bed.

"If we're to be rooming together...I'll have to ask that you not disturb me during the night. No matter what the reason. Even if I should happen to wake you." He felt his shoulders tense. He didn't want to explain it to the youth, but...

Goku shrugged. "Okay." Homura blinked, surprised by the easy acceptance, and Goku grinned at him. "Hey, everybody in this group has weird dreams sometimes. Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai and I already have that agreement. If it gets real bad, I'll just throw a pillow at you." The smile widened, and he held one up. "And you can do the same for me."

He nodded, then settled gingerly on the bed. He was used to a thin pallet on the floor, or a slightly thicker one, from his quarters as the War Prince.

The bed was soft, welcoming, the sheets smooth and clean and comfortable. He rose again long enough to fold back the blanket, and kick off his shoes. Then he went to the washroom, rinsing himself off with the cool water he found there. Then he returned to the bedroom. Goku was already stretched out, eyes closed, breathing deep and even. Homura smiled, then settled back, reclining carefully on his own mattress. The mattress gave, welcoming him, and the pillow was one of the softest he'd ever felt, folding gently around his head and shoulders. He pulled the blankets up, wondering if he could even sleep in such softness. Then, in spite of all his concerns, his eyes closed.

He woke some hours later, uncertain as to what had roused him. Something was making his instincts tingle, his nerves on edge. He sat up, shifting the covers aside.

It was dark outside, the moon shining brightly. He stared at it for a moment, wondering why that should seem important, then realized. The moon seemed a little too bright, to him. Even as he thought it, he felt a familiar tingle of power in the air, a wordless summons directed at him alone.

He smiled grimly, then opened the door softly, gratified that Goku didn't even twitch. He shut the door even more quietly behind him, then strode soft-footed down the stairs, out to the courtyard in back.

A woman stood waiting for him, outlined in the glow of the moonlight. Long dark hair spilled over her shoulders, pulled back away from her face. Her body was covered in a sheer dress, just barely solid enough to not be indecent, and certainly somewhat provocative. She smiled as he entered the open space. "War Prince Homura."

He returned the smile, though there was no warmth in it. "Kanzeon Bosatsu. Or should I call you the Merciful Goddess, since you're here?"

The smile became a smirk. "Whichever you like. You know, you caused quite a stir, up in Heaven."

"They are fortunate I didn't destroy it entirely." Homura felt his shoulders tensing. "Although, I'm a little surprised. I would have thought they'd send assassins much sooner. Or is that your function?" His smile became bitter, and edged. "After all, you should be familiar with that task."

"Oh, keep your sword sheathed." Kanzeon shook her head, flipping her hair back out of her face with a smirk. "I'm not here for that." The smirk widened. "After all, Konzen would have a fit if I killed you now. That nephew of mine still has quite a temper on him."

"So he does." Homura felt himself relax just a fraction. "So then, what brings you here?"

"A fair warning." She tilted her head. "Heaven isn't too pleased about your survival, you know. After all, the Sanzo party was supposed to kill you, not just stop your plans. However...my nephew went and put those things on you." She stepped forward, then lifted one of his hands, tracing the golden wrist guard that adorned it. "Quite a nice bit of work, for a mere mortal. Konzen hasn't lost his touch, even after 500 years trapped in reincarnation."

He fought the urge to pull away. But even so, he sensed no malice in the figure before him. "Indeed. And what have these to do with Heaven's decision regarding my life?"

"Like Goku's diadem, they form a compact, between you and my nephew. And unlike those shackles of yours, it's not a contract that's as easily broken. If Konzen wants, he can shut you down further even than Nataku. Because unlike those shackles of yours, which were pure force, these can only be placed if the spirit of the wearer has some accord with that of the one placing the bonds." She smiled at him. "Understand?"

"I do." He felt his stomach churning.

Kanzeon must have seen his distress, because she reached up to tap him lightly on the face. "Stop fretting. You of all people ought to know, Konzen Douji isn't like that. For starters, in this incarnation, I doubt he even knows he has the power to subvert your will like that. But even if he did...if all these years watching Goku, both as Konzen and Sanzo, haven't tempted him, then I doubt you'll do so either. It's simply not his nature."

That was true. It had been one of the things he admired in both Sanzo and Konzen. That unswerving principle. He might be violent, and rude, but he had never forced another to his side, or to obey him. Even when they'd been competing for Goku's loyalty, he'd let the youth make his own choice. Sanzo's dedication to that principle had been one of the reasons he'd ultimately lost. The churning in his gut subsided. "You didn't come all this way just to tell me that."

"No. I've come to give you a bit of a warning. Right now, Heaven deems you're too weak to be much of a threat. They're also waiting to see what Konzen will do with you. After all, I'm sure you know what some of them think of you."

He did, and an entirely familiar sickness rose up inside him, making his hands shake before he pushed it away.

She noticed his reaction, and nodded. "Exactly. They'd think it the height of entertainment, if your rebellion cost you even what freedom you had, and made you subject to a human at that. And if it's Konzen who tries to break your spirit, well, the irony would be rather interesting, wouldn't it?" There was a wealth of sarcasm in her tone.

"You've just said he won't." He swallowed hard, fighting the rage in him that wanted to lash out, to stalk upstairs and attack the monk in his bed and demand his freedom.

"And he won't. Heaven may not realize it yet, but with Konzen restraining you, you're as free as you could ever hope to be. And you and I both know...you can take those off if you really wish. Just as Son Goku can remove his diadem. But I wouldn't advise it. Remove those shackles, and you'll tell all of Heaven the truth." She scowled at him.

"I take it you have a recommendation?" He forced the anger back another notch.

"That I do." She smirked again. "Enjoy this while it lasts. Eventually, even the idiots up there will realize that Konzen has no intention of binding you. And when that happens, they'll send someone after you, and likely the others as well. But for right now, you have a reprieve, and I suggest you make the most of it."

He nodded. "I've entered a bit of a bargain, with Son Goku. He asked me to travel with them for three months, as a human. After that...he and I will engage in combat again."

The grin turned wry. "I almost envy you, Homura. I confess, they're rather entertaining to watch, even from my seat in Heaven. You'll actually get to be a party to this little game they play." She shrugged. "I've no idea if your luck will hold that long, but you might as well take them up on it."

"I already have." He held up his hands.

"Then, as I said, enjoy it while it lasts. I'll cover for you as long as I can, but do be sure to be on your guard. After all that trouble, it would be rather dull if all this ended too quickly." The smirk widened. "Take care of yourself, War Prince. And do tell my nephew I said hello. And try to have a little fun while you're down here."

He nodded, uncertain of what else he could possibly say. Kanzeon smiled and blew him a kiss as she stepped back into the center of the moonlight. "Well then, I'd better go." She smirked at him one last time, then faded into the light.

Homura waited until the last sparkles disappeared, then turned and made his way back into the building, his mind going over everything she'd told him. _With these bracelets, Konzen might be able to control me, in a way no other ever has. And yet...it's apparently by my own will. Why?_ But he knew the answer to that. Of all the men he'd ever known, in Heaven or Earth, Konzen Douji, now Sanzo, was one of the most honorable, and honest of them. He, Tenpou, Kenrin...in heaven, they'd been perhaps the only people he ever admired. And Kanzeon was right. There was no sign of his holding, or abusing his power over Goku. He sighed.

Heaven was waiting to see what happened. It was enough to dampen his spirits. Kanzeon was right. Even as oblivious as they were, eventually someone would notice the truth, that he'd joined these men as a comrade, not a slave. _Ah well. Perhaps they'll wait until my three months are up. After that, Son Goku will kill me, and there won't be any problems left._ Still, if they came before then...

He sighed again, shoved the door to his room open, and slid inside, then settled on the bed. _There's no point in worrying about it. They'll either come, or they won't._ It wasn't very comforting, but it was truth, and one he'd long ago learned to live with. He rolled his shoulders, releasing the last of the tension in them, then settled back into the mattress and the pillows. Despite his concerns, he was asleep in minutes.

_**Author's Note: **So...A long wait for an update, but I hope somewhat worth it. I got writers block. Apparently, a War Prince is a stubborn character to write!With any luck, he'll be more reasonable now.  
><em>

_So...how does everyone like Homura's first day traveling with the gang? There is a lot of Goku/Goyjo arguing in this one, but then...is there an anime episode where they don't argue? Let me know what you think.  
><em>

_About Homura's re-packing the jeep: he is a soldier, and Heaven does sometimes send campaigns to Earth, or against each other. He might not need much in the way of supplies, but he's likely familiar with them. If nothing else, there's always weapons transport.  
><em>

_It's kind of a delicate balance here, between Homura's natural state and attitude, and the fact that he's wandered into a world and a way of life he's rather unfamiliar with. Let me know how I did.  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5: Identity Questions

**Chapter ****Five:****Identity ****Questions**

He woke the next morning to someone tapping on his door. The sun shining into the window told him it wasn't all that early, though it wasn't late either. He sat up, banishing sleep and stretching. "Yes?"

Hakkai opened the door and stepped inside, a sheepish smile on his face. "I know it's early, but I wanted to get to the market. We'll get better supplies if we go earlier. I won't buy all the food just yet, but I thought you'd like to come with me and pick out your gear and everything."

"Thank you." He stretched again. "Is Gojyo awake? I believe Konzen...Sanzo, I mean, said he was to help with groceries?"

Hakkai chuckled. "I'll get him to help me later. Since we're going to be here a while, this is just a preliminary trip, mostly to get the non-perishable stuff for you. If you don't have any objections."

"I don't particularly mind." Homura shrugged, got his shoes on, and pulled his jacket over his shoulders. He really didn't mind. He was usually a restless sleeper, and an early riser as a rule. Besides, of the four, Hakkai was the easiest for him to he around. Not only did the young man have a quiet, restful personality, he was respectful, easy-going. And of all of their previous incarnations, Tenpou had been the one he'd had the least contact with. He'd known of him, certainly, met him a few times. But he hadn't become War Prince until after Nataku's fall, and theirs as well, so he hadn't worked much with him. And unlike Konzen, who had business all over Heaven, and Kenrin, who got into everything, Tenpou had always been a rather reserved individual, until he'd gotten actively involved with Goku and Nataku. "Are we going now?"

Hakkai grinned. "Well, I thought we might get something to eat first."

He nodded, and followed the younger man down the stairs and into the dining room. There were far fewer people. A waiter showed them to a table, and left menus. He picked one up. "I don't suppose you have any recommendations?"

Hakkai chuckled softly. "Well, if you like spicy food, I think they've got a curry or something, though I'm not sure that's really suitable breakfast fare. As for drinks, if you haven't ever tried coffee, you'd probably like it. Sanzo says it's too strong, and Gojyo doesn't really need it, but you don't seem to like tea much either."

Homura nodded. "Thank you." The waiter returned, he asked for coffee, then picked something that looked edible off the menu at random. Ten minutes later, the waiter returned bearing two cups. He looked at the black liquid in his, then the pale liquid in his companions. "You still drink green tea. Do you still put a pinch of sugar in it, in the mornings?"

Hakkai paused in the act of reaching for the sugar pot, then continued. "You know, it's really kind of eerie when you do that."

Homura felt a small grin quirk one corner of his mouth. He hid it by lifting the beverage to his lips and taking a sip. It was hot, hot enough to burn, and powerful. There was a bitter edge to it, somewhat like the beer he'd drunk the night before, but different. However, it wasn't unpleasant, and the drink was warm and energizing.

Hakkai noticed his expression. "I'll put coffee beans on the grocery list for you." There was a small silence between them, before he spoke again. "So, how did you know I liked green tea with a pinch of sugar? I don't think we've ever had breakfast before, except yesterday, and we're out of sugar."

"Shien. He mentioned it once." He left it out that it had been when they were still in Heaven, back when he'd been slowly befriending the other god, while Shien got over, or dealt with, his guilt at not protecting Nataku.

"Let me guess. You know my drinking habits for the same reason you keep calling Sanzo by the wrong name." He started, and Hakkai grinned at him. "I've been thinking about it for a while now."

Homura relaxed back into his chair with a half-hearted sigh. He hadn't meant to have this conversation with anyone, but he knew he should have expected one of them to figure it out. Goku no longer remembered their brief association, of course, but none of them were stupid. And Tenpou had been known for his gifts of strategy and information gathering, as well as his sharply honed intuition. He glanced back at the young man. "I'm afraid it does."

Hakkai simply chuckled. "You know, I kind of thought so. After all, you're not the only god who seems to get us confused. The first time we met the Merciful Goddess, she called Sanzo that odd name too." He chuckled again. "Well, I do know about the theory of reincarnation, especially since I was symbolically 'killed' a few years ago. So I guess you knew our previous incarnations or something." He paused, and Homura nodded. "Well, I just hope we weren't your enemies back then."

He was curious about the symbolic death the youth spoke of, but decided to shelve the thought for later. Hakkai was looking at him expectantly. He looked away, choosing to stare into the darkness of his coffee cup. "No. You weren't my enemies. In all honesty, we weren't all that involved with each other. However...I can honestly say that, in truth, I was rather envious of you. Particularly Son Goku." _Because he had the three of you as his protectors_. The words sounded in his thoughts, but he didn't voice them.

Hakkai nodded, eyes thoughtful. "You know, I recall Sanzo telling me once that he found Goku on top of a mountain, locked in a stone cell. Since I can't really imagine that you'd envy someone in that situation, I'm going to guess that you knew us before then. Especially since I think all of us would have remembered, if we'd met you before this little trip we're taking."

He nodded, then met his companion's eyes. "You're being rather persistent about this."

Hakkai smirked at him. "Well, Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo might not particularly care, but I tend to like to know what I'm dealing with. Besides, you could just say I'm naturally curious." The smile widened just a fraction.

The words were so like something Tenpou would have said. For a moment, he saw long hair instead of short, dark eyes behind plain glasses. A scholars ink-stained fingers hiding a warrior's ruthless spirit. He inhaled slightly.

Hakkai chuckled, breaking the air of solemnity. "You know, it really is kind of eerie, when you stare at me like that. You look like you expect me to disappear, or something."

He shook his head. "No. Nothing like that. It's just...you were reminding me of your old self, once again."

"Ah. The person you think I used to be. Based on Sanzo's comments, I think whoever you remember lived over 500 years ago. That's a pretty long time."

He shook his head. "Perhaps. But it isn't all that long, for the gods. Even if it does get rather dull at times." He felt his stomach clench, remembering how some gods had chosen to relieve their boredom. Once again, he shoved the thought away.

Hakkai shook his head. "Well, I suppose I wouldn't know, being a mortal. Although, now that I'm a demon...I might get to find out." He studied one hand in abstract contemplation. "There are some demons that are pretty close to immortal, and some that aren't. But I suppose it isn't worth worrying about."

The words peaked Homura's interest. "You say that as if being a demon was new for you." He knew legends of people transforming, from humans to demons, humans to demi-gods, or even lesser gods.

Hakkai shrugged. "Well, I've had a few years to get used to it, but I really wasn't born this way."

"Interesting. I'd like to hear, if you don't mind." He took another drink of his coffee.

The waiter came and delivered their food. Hakkai grinned. "Well, it's a long story, and it really isn't suitable for mealtimes. I don't know about you, but all this talking has made me a bit hungry."

He knew an evasion when he heard one, but his own stomach was rumbling loudly, loud enough that he wasn't of a mind to complain about it. "Very well. A bargain then. I'll tell you anything you wish to know about our former...acquaintance, and you can answer whatever questions I have."

Hakkai nodded. "All right. But I won't tell you anything personal about the others. After all..." he chuckled. "I really don't like having Sanzo mad at me. It's dangerous enough, being around him when he's in a good mood. I'd prefer to limit my thrashings to getting beat at poker or Mahjong, if you don't mind."

"Fair enough." He didn't really care to go ferreting out anyone's personal history. It was confusing enough, remembering who they'd been in the past.

The rest of breakfast was spent in companionable silence. Afterward, Hakkai offered the servants a polite 'thank you' and directed them how to handle the bill. Homura finished the last of his coffee, then followed the young man out into the lobby. Hakkai stopped briefly at the desk, held a low conversation with the clerk that ended with a smile and a coin pushed across the counter. Homura blinked, but held his silence as Hakkai led him out into the street. "Mind telling me what that was about?"

Hakkai chuckled. "Just getting directions. I really don't like wandering all over town, looking for the right shops. Innkeepers usually know the best places to go." He looked around, apparently checking directions, then nodded to his left. "I think we go this way."

Homura followed him. They walked in silence a few minutes, before he spoke. "You know, I'm still rather curious, as to your statement earlier."

Hakkai grinned. "Which one?"

"You implied you weren't born a demon." Homura looked sideways at him.

"Oh. About that, huh." Hakkai was still smiling, but there was a brittle edge to the expression. "It's a bit of a long story. But...well, the short version is that it really is true, that old legend where killing a thousand demons makes you a demon yourself."

"Is it really?" Homura stared at the young man with renewed respect. "I take it you have personal experience."

"Yeah." Hakkai reached up to finger the three clips on his ear. "Sorry, but I'm afraid the circumstances are a little more personal than I plan to tell you about."

"Fair enough." Houmra thought a moment. "Considering the number of demons you've most likely encountered, I'm surprised Konzen...Sanzo, isn't a demon as well, in that case."

"Yeah, well. I think Sanzo has special circumstances, being a monk and all. And I could be wrong, but I think it has to happen in a pretty short span of time." Hakkai grinned. "I also think it's my turn to ask the questions."

"I suppose so." Homura filed Hakkai's answer away, for future reference. The idea of the mild-mannered young man beside him killing over a thousand demons was going to take some serious thinking over. "What do you want to know?"

Hakkai's smile brightened a fraction. "Well, why don't we start with an easy one. You could tell me what my occupation was, in my former life."

He thought of telling the young man he had been a god, but decided against it. "A Field Marshall, actually." He chuckled. "That was your rank, at least. In reality, I believe you served as Adjunct for a General, and a scholar in your spare time."

Hakkai chuckled. "I take it I had plenty of spare time."

"More than one would expect. However, I will say that you were an excellent Adjunct, and your General was quite skilled."

Hakkai nodded. "I'm glad. It's good to know I did a good job in my former life." His eyes were thoughtful. "Though I'm rather surprised. You said we didn't associate much. I would have thought that a General's Adjunct would have spent a lot of time praying to a War Prince."

Homura shook his head. "No. You always preferred to do things your own way. To be honest, I don't think you ever needed my help, not with Konzen and the others, and I don't think you would have asked even if you did. The four of you always carved your own fate."

"Ah. So I did work with Sanzo and the others. I wondered about that." Homura blinked. Hakkai grinned. "Come on. You had to know I'd ask sooner or later."

Homura relaxed. "I suppose so."

He braced himself for another question, but Hakkai stopped in front of a building. "I think this is the store we're looking for." He studied the sign a moment then nodded. "Come on. I think we can get most of your supplies here. We might have to get your dishes somewhere else though."

"All right." Homura hesitated a moment, then followed the young man inside. It was more unsettling than he'd expected, talking about the past, and he was more than happy to take a break from the discussion.

The shop Hakkai led him into was full of odds and ends, mostly cloth. There was a little bit of everything. Blankets, clothing, bolts of cloth to be used in sewing. Hakkai headed straight for the section of the store that contained clothing. Homura followed, blinking in bemusement, and Hakkai grinned. "Come on, even Sanzo has more than one set of clothing. I'm honestly a little surprised yours aren't way more messed up than this."

Homura smirked. "It is a benefit of my status."

Hakkai returned the smirk in full measure. "Maybe, but you're supposed to be living like the rest of us now, so you definitely need some new clothing." He scanned the racks with a calm, assessing eye, then jerked his head at one. "Come on. I saw some stuff this way that you'll probably like." Homura started to protest, but Hakkai simply led him forward.

He had to admit, the section the young man led him to _was_ to his taste. Pants in a variety of darker colors, made of some sort of durable material. Short sleeved and no-sleeved shirts in an array of dark colors. He took a pair of pants off the rack and measured the length against his body, feeling odd as he did so.

He really had no idea how to check for fit. Fortunately, Hakkai seemed to have a good eye, and after a moment, summoned a store worker and asked him his opinion. The two of them murmured together for a few moments, then Hakkai turned back to him. "Which ones did you like?"

Homura hesitated a moment, trying to summon the old arrogance that he didn't really feel, and settled for nonchalant. He indicated the shirts and slacks he'd thought he'd like best. Hakkai dug through the stacks and racks, and emerged with several items folded over his arm, and a small smile on his face. "The manager and I think this size will fit you. You could try them on, but something tells me you aren't the kind of guy to undress in a public place, even with a privacy curtain."

Ice settled in his gut, and Homura quickly throttled the memories before they could take more than a shadowy shape in his mind. His own smile turned cold. "I don't think so."

Hakkai didn't appear fazed. "I didn't either. To be honest, Sanzo and I are pretty body shy ourselves." Homura relaxed, recognizing the peace offering for what it was. Hakkai smiled a bit wider. "On the other hand, I do need to see how your boots are." He gestured to a small bench near the doors. "Could you go sit over there, please?"

Homura nodded and settled onto the bench, trying to let his gut thaw. After a moment, he leaned back and stuck one foot out in front of him, appraising the worn black boots he had on. They were worse for wear, he had to admit, particularly after his combat with Goku. There were also some water stains, from standing in the stream. Still, they didn't look so bad to him. He'd gone his entire childhood and a fair amount of his adulthood barefoot after all.

Hakkai reappeared beside him holding three bags. "I got you some new outfits, plus an extra jacket, blankets, socks and stuff. You'd better look in these and tell me if there's anything you don't want in there." He set the bags in front of the war god.

Homura looked into the first one, filled with odds and ends. All very practical stuff, like blankets. The second bag held pants and shirts, and he only needed a glance to know they were the ones he'd indicated he'd prefer to be wearing. He opened the last bag, glancing at the jumble of items before reaching in to snag a length of wine and gold fabric. He unfolded it to reveal a long sweeping jacket with wide sleeves, not unlike his War Cloak. "What is this?"

"I told you, I got you an extra jacket. I wasn't sure how attached you were to the one you were wearing, but it could probably use some repair, at the very least." Hakkai smirked again. "Honestly, you don't have to worry about the budget. Sanzo's paying for everything, and he has unlimited credit. Which is good, because we definitely need to get you some new boots."

Homura glanced back at his footwear. It was comfortable, at least. "It's not that bad."

Hakkai made a face. "Maybe. But we get into some pretty rough terrain sometimes, and do you really think they'll hold up if you aren't exerting your god-like influence on them?" Hakkai caught his eye, and Homura shrugged. The other man probably had a point. Hakkai glanced at the boots again. "No offense, but they kind of smell like they might be mildewing a bit. That's really not an image you want, for a traveler or a War Prince."

A sharp retort about having rotted in Heaven for centuries rose to his tongue, but he bit it back, reminding himself that the man before him had played no part in his suffering, in either incarnation. He had to admit, put like that...he suddenly had a strong desire to kick the boots off and incinerate them on the spot. He settled for rising to his feet. "Very well."

Hakkai nodded and picked up the bags, then led him out the door and into another shop a few doors down. "This looks like a good place."

The inside was full of leather in various colors and states, and small shelves with shoes laid out on them. Hakkai steered him to a bench, set the bags down, and darted to the counter, to return a minute later with the shop owner.

The shop owner listened to Hakkai for a moment, then bent to remove Homura's boots, making soft noises of disapproval as he did so. Homura let the words simply flow around him, too bemused by the whole thing to do much else. He had to struggle to prevent himself from lashing out as the man wound some sort of measure around his feet, ankles and shins. Fortunately, that part was over with quickly.

Hakkai and the owner chattered to each other a moment longer, and then the man disappeared, to return with several sets of boots in black and dark gray leather. He lined them up, and Hakkai handed him a pair of socks. He slid them on, surprised at the softness on the cloth, and began trying on shoes. It took several tries, but he finally found a pair of black leather calf-length that felt comfortable to him. Hakkai spoke quickly with the shop owner, and the man nodded and bustled the other shoes back into the back of the store.

Hakkai picked up a piece of discarded paper and wrapped Homura's old boots in it, to deposit them in a sack. Homura raised an eyebrow. "I thought the purpose was to get me new footwear."

Hakkai simply smiled at him again. "Yes, well, you'll need a few days to break those in properly, and you can't wear them too much while you're doing that. Otherwise, you get really ugly blisters." Hakkai made a face. "I really hate treating those. And Sanzo's even worse. I swear, I honestly think that's the reason he always wears sandals."

Homura blinked, remembering another golden-haired figure. "Konzen always went barefoot, as I recall." He flexed his feet in the boots, then rose and made another circuit of the store, marveling at the difference in feel.

Hakkai paid the shop-keeper and led him back out into the street. "Okay. We need to pick up dishes, and then I think we're done for the morning." He scanned the street, then made his way down it. Homura followed, his thoughts churning.

He felt...odd. The new boots, the admonishment about the blisters, new clothing...he thought of the jacket lying nestled in the bags, colors chosen to complement his features and his wardrobe, to make him comfortable.

No one in Heaven had ever cared. He'd been clothed because, in his own grandfather's words 'they didn't wish to look upon his unsightly body'. He'd gotten boots, simply because you didn't send a soldier, particularly a War Prince, into battle barefoot. That was just stupid. He'd chosen his own clothing only because no one wanted to be associated with him enough to choose for him. He'd been given those things only as an afterthought, a token nod to the fact that he was a god, even if he was an unwanted half-human bastard.

He'd never had someone help him choose clothes that fit properly, or complimented him. No one had ever helped him purchase comfortable shoes. Or taken his feelings into consideration. The oddness of it left him feeling more off-balance than any battle in his life had ever done. He hadn't felt so totally uncertain since his grandfather had asked him how long he planned to live. Or since Rinrei had told him she really loved him.

Hakkai ducked into a store. Homura followed, still far too bemused to pay attention. Nothing felt threatening, and that was all he cared about. Hakkai led him around the store, pointing out different types of silverware, dishes, cups etc. He listened with half an ear, just managing to retain enough information to choose a simple steel set like the others had, with painted cobalt rims, two good cups, a canteen, and the required silverware. He carried the lot to the counter while Hakkai paid, staring at the utensils in his hands.

He'd spent his childhood eating scraps off a battered plate and drinking barely decent water out of a cup the guards kicked around when bored. As an adult, it had simply been whatever he could get his hands on, mostly simple ceramic wear. He'd sat through a few celebratory feasts, but though the dishes had been fine, he'd been too busy choking on the malice of his fellow gods to really care. These were reminiscent of his childhood, but they were in far better condition. And...they were _his_. His choice. His to use, without fear of scorn or having them snatched away. It was enough to make his head spin, and he barely managed to keep his mask of easy-going relaxation in place.

He had envied Goku having the others to care for him. Envied him Konzen's rough but kind protection, even if the man had shouted at him in exasperation half the time. Envied him Kenrin's warmth and camaraderie, Tenpou's care of him. He followed Hakkai out the door and back toward the hotel, feeling slightly drunk. He'd always wondered what being taken care of would be like, what it was like to have companions who cared. Shien and Zenon had been a little of that, but they respected him more as War God than as an equal. He had been their lord, as he was not to anyone in Sanzo's company. _This feeling...is far stranger than I expected._

"You know, you're really being very quiet. It's kind of disconcerting, to be honest." He blinked, startled out of his thoughts, to realize Hakkai had fallen into step beside him.

He nodded. "My apologies."

Hakkai blinked. "Okay, that's even more disconcerting. Did you inhale something strange, like maybe leather cleaner or something?"

A trickle of laughter broke from his chest. "Indeed not. I was simply...comparing things. This is very different from what I remember."

"Oh." Hakkai nodded. "Better or worse?"

That was the easiest question he'd had all day. "Better. Much better."

It was Hakkai's turn to chuckle. "Well, that's good. Though it's kind of disconcerting, thinking my former self wasn't so nice."

"You were. However, I simply was not within your sphere of influence at the time. As I said before, we did not interact much. You were...occupied with other concerns." _Like Nataku. And Son Goku. And Kenrin. Even Konzen. So fiercely loyal to them that you could see nothing else. You did not even recognize Shien, though you and Kenrin fought at his side. But then...I suppose I simply wasn't on the same level. Kenrin was your responsibility, and Nataku and Goku were children. At that time, I did not need you, even if I did envy you._

"Other concerns, huh? Like the General I served?" Hakkai's eyes were focused on him, with an intensity that made him wonder why the young man hadn't tripped.

"Among other things." He considered a moment, spoke slowly. "After Konzen took over care of Son Goku, you made yourself responsible for the boy, for teaching him. You occupied him, when Konzen was busy."

Hakkai chuckled. "Why doesn't that surprise me? I had to educate him here too."

Homura smiled. "Did you? I know Konzen was often busy with his paperwork, but I wasn't aware that a Sanzo's duties were so demanding."

Hakkai laughed again. "Don't let this little road trip fool you. Unless it's a specific mission, Sanzo's actually based in a temple in Chang'An. And trust me, he has plenty of paperwork." Another chuckle snuck out of his throat. "I'd hate see the write-up this little trip is going to produce. And that's without your involvement."

"I see. Interesting." Homura shifted the bag he was holding. His arms weren't really tired, but the packages were awkward, and he wasn't used to carrying things. "Just as well that I encountered you during your travels, then."

"No kidding." Hakkai shifted his own packages. "I think that's everything we need. Unless you can think of something else you want?"

"I don't believe so." Homura glanced at the assorted bundles. "I don't suppose you have a spare pack for me to put all this in?"

Hakkai grinned a little sheepishly. "It's in with your boots actually." Homura blinked, and Hakkai's grin widened. "I noticed that you weren't paying attention, so I threw it in at the last minute. It was kind of an impulse buy, but I think you'll like it. At least, I hope so."

For a moment, he was tempted to put everything down so he could rifle through the sacks. Then he shrugged. He'd get to see what Hakkai had chosen for him soon enough. "I look forward to seeing it."

Hakkai nodded, and they resumed walking. Hakkai shifted his load to balance it a little better, then spoke softly. "You know, I really have to ask. What _did_ Sanzo do, when he was Konzen?"

"He was an administrator. I suppose it was mostly formalities and records. Various paperwork. Our paths didn't really cross much." In fact, he wasn't sure Konzen had ever noticed him. A small, slightly bitter smile touched his mouth. "He and I really didn't move in the same circles. After all, there isn't a great deal in common between a half-human War Prince and the nephew of the Merciful Goddess."

Hakkai froze. "Excuse me. I thought you just said 'nephew of the Merciful Goddess'."

Homura felt his smile widen. "Indeed. Konzen Douji was her nephew. He was quite the favorite, as I recall." That was how he had become Goku's guardian. He felt his smile falter. Her favor hadn't saved him, or any of them, in the end. Not that Konzen had asked for her to. And she had done her best for Son Goku after everything. His imprisonment had been harsh, but not as bad as it could have been. And she had been kind enough to seal his memories and his madness.

He shook himself out of his memories to find Hakkai watching him thoughtfully. "You know, I'm almost afraid to ask what Gojyo was."

Homura relaxed. "Kenrin was a general. Your general, as a matter of fact."

Hakkai stumbled and stopped dead. "My...You're seriously telling me that I worked for Gojyo." Bemusement and exasperation crossed his features. "I really hope you never tell him that. He'd never let me live it down."

Homura shrugged, though he found himself smiling as well. "To be honest, I was under the impression you were more his keeper than his subordinate."

Hakkai relaxed and continued walking. "Well, that hasn't changed then. I _still _have to keep an eye on all of them."

Homura nodded. "So I had observed." He offered the young man a sardonic smile over the bag he carried. "I do hope you don't mind taking responsibility for me as well."

Hakkai grinned back. "I have a feeling you'll be less work than the other three." He looked up and blinked. "Huh. I guess my internal compass is a little off. I didn't think we'd made it back here already."

Homura blinked as well, startled to realize that they'd made it to the doors of the hotel. He stared at the doors a moment, then followed Hakkai inside and up the stairs toward the sleeping chambers.

Hakkai paused by a door and listened for a moment, ear pressed close to the wood, then made a face. "Sounds like Gojyo's still sleeping. Sanzo's probably up though, and I'm pretty sure Goku will have made it down to breakfast by now."

Homura nodded, then shifted his load to one arm so he could grab the door handle. It was awkward, but he managed. A twist and a nudge got the door open, and he managed to make it to the bed to put his packages down before he dropped them. The other bed was rumpled, but empty. "It appears you are correct."

Hakkai smirked as he stepped inside to put the bags he held beside the rest. "Well, I have had plenty of time to study Goku's habits." He glanced at the sacks on the bed. "You should probably go ahead and put your stuff in your pack, to make sure you have enough room. Do you need a hand packing?" Homura stared at him, and Hakkai smiled. "Sorry if I offended, but I figure, as a god, that you probably never needed to pack anything."

He hadn't, but it had less to do with his status as a god than his lack of belongings. He shook his head. "I may be inexperienced, but I'm sure I'm quite capable of packing my own things."

Hakkai nodded. "Okay then. We'll probably eat lunch around one. Goku might drag you out anyway, but if he forgets, you should join us for it. If nothing else, I'd _really_ encourage you to get three meals a day."

Homura nodded. "I'll do my best to keep that in mind."

Hakkai held his gaze a moment, then smiled. "Okay. I'll leave you to get packed then." Then he turned and slipped out the door. Homura watched him go, then turned back to the bags lying across his mattress.

The first thing he did was grab the bag containing his boots. It was heavier than he expected. He pulled it open. On the top were his old boots, well wrapped. He pulled them out, then an oddly compact bundle. It felt heavy, solid in his hand, folded into an oddly creased package. He removed it and shook it out, revealing a pack.

Homura examined the pack. It was black leather and canvas, stoutly made. It had also been lightly waxed with something, and the flaps were doubled to make it moderately waterproof. It looked durable, and big enough to hold his new possessions with room to spare. Instead of a doubled shoulder harness, one heavy strap held it, meant to be worn diagonally across chest and back. He tried it experimentally, and was pleased with the way it hung. There was plenty of room to get to his sword if he needed it, and plenty of freedom to maneuver. He fingered the stitching, noting how it had been doubled to give additional strength to the seams. He pulled the pack back over his shoulder and held it in his hands, thinking.

Despite his words, Hakkai had obviously made an effort to get him something that he would like, as well as suiting his needs. He considered it, then pulled it open and began the process of transferring his new clothing and personal gear into it. He pulled out the clothing first, trying to remember how to fold it. Instead, he found himself caressing the fabric, his thoughts once more fragmenting.

Clothing for him, chosen according to his preferences. Dishes, blankets, a pack. He remembered how Hakkai had promised to buy spices and coffee for him, and he had no doubt that when they drove away from the inn, there would indeed be coffee and spicier food in the supplies. He thought of admonishments to watch his health, to eat, to avoid blisters.

He had barely known Tenpou. But everything he'd heard had indicated that he had extended a similar level of caring to those he knew. How long had he wished that someone would think of him like that? Rinrei had given him a taste of it, and Shien and Zenon had stood beside him as friends and comrades, but this was different. He felt odd, almost uncomfortable, but warm in a way he couldn't readily define. He began to fold his shirts and place them in the pack slowly, still thinking. _Is this how Son Goku felt, all those years ago? Is this what he feels now, with these men? If so...it's hardly a surprise he would choose Konzen...Genjo Sanzo over me. Such a feeling...I would almost say I felt safe. Even with everything I know...this feels right somehow._

He considered the thought a moment, then looked back at the shirt in his hands. He studied it, noting the soft yet sturdy feel of the cloth in his hands. Then he set it aside and pulled the rest of the clothing out of the pack, and the sacks.

He took his time examining the purchases Hakkai had made for him. Shirts, pants, socks, even a discrete pack of undergarments. Shampoo, soap and a razor. Brush and comb. He'd never needed a razor, had no idea how to use one, but he knew he could ask if it became necessary. The soap and shampoo were plain, but had a pleasant scent. There were also dishes and cutlery, neatly wrapped, and towels. And his boots.

He held his old boots next to the ones on his feet. Seen like that, he could see why Hakkai had suggested new ones. They did look rather worn, battered and dingy. He let his eye drift over the scattered clothing, then pulled his new boots off and reached for a new pair of pants.

He spent the next few minutes with the door locked, trying on the new clothes. It was hard to convince himself to look in the mirror, given how he frequently avoided them in Heaven. After all, he'd never wanted to see the mismatched eyes that proclaimed him a bastard, or the scars that revealed how little his life was worth. But he did wonder how the new clothing changed his appearance. He spent a few moments adjusting it to hang exactly right, then examined himself.

The clothing was comfortable. A little stiff, and not exactly the same as what he usually wore, but comfortable. The pants were a little loose at his hips and waist, but Hakkai had provided a belt of supple black leather, anticipating the possible need. It slipped around his waist easily, comfortably. He adjusted it, then looked into the mirror.

Homura inhaled sharply. He had gotten used to his worn, almost vagabond, appearance. After all, what he looked like hadn't mattered much, with the chains on his wrists marking him as Heaven's prisoner. Anything more than the most casual of wear would have looked ludicrous. But this...

He looked at himself, wearing the black jeans and the deep blue new shirt, and saw a different person. With the golden bands at his wrists, and the crimson prayer beads at his throat, he still looked casual and yet...the man in the mirror looked...stronger. More sure of himself. More authoritative. He straightened his shoulders, and watched the image in the mirror. With his posture corrected, his scowl looked more menacing, and his smile more amused, relaxed while remaining dangerous. His smirk, favored expression for battle, looked confident and dangerous. He studied the reflection, absorbing the differences, then returned to his belongings, slung his new cloak over his shoulders, and returned to the mirror. And smiled.

_This_ was what he'd always imagined a War Prince should look like. This was the appearance he'd wanted to project. Hakkai had been right that the deep wine red would enhance his features, while the gold matched and accented his wrist guards. The whole outfit was simple, yet stunningly effective, and the less ragged appearance not only made him look the part, it made him feel more like a true War Prince than he ever had before. He could see why Kenrin had always worn black or dark colors.

Curious, he tried the other clothing. The blue jeans looked casual on him, but suited him better than the khaki's he'd worn. They enhanced his human eye, giving him a somewhat less feral appearance that he rather liked. And despite the casualness, the newness of the clothing was still an improvement over his former appearance.

He changed into a darker pair of pants again, but elected to leave on the shirt he had. He started to reach across to fold the shirt he'd discarded moments before, and what he'd done hit him like lightning. He, Homura, despised outcast of Heaven, had just spent the last several minutes trying on clothing. He'd _enjoyed_ looking in the mirror, setting the pants to hang just right. For the first time in in centuries, he'd taken some actual pride in his appearance. He hadn't bothered since Rinrei died.

Homura sat down abruptly, feeling overwhelmed. He had spent his whole life an outcast, his only worth defined as a thing of mockery, or a soldier on the field of battle. The War Prince, unwanted. He'd gotten so used to it, so used to ignoring things he wanted. This rebellion had been the first time he'd ever struck out, at least after Rinrei had been banished. He'd spent years after her death convincing himself that it didn't matter. And now...

Now he had comfortable clothing that suited him. He had dishes and toiletries that were his to use. He had no idea how he would define his relationship to the members of the Sanzo party, but he enjoyed it. And there was no question that he respected them, and they him. For all Kenrin...Gojyo's teasing and Sanzo's attitude, he had sensed that. In a way, even the brief time so far was more fulfilling than his time with Shien and Zenon. They'd been good companions, but there'd always been a subtle wall of 'leader' and 'follower' between them. He had always been 'my lord' to those two. To these men, he was just...Homura.

He swallowed hard, staring unseeing at the floor. When in his life had he ever been 'just Homura'? Rinrei had loved him for himself, but even then, they'd both known of the difference in their lot in life, much as they'd tried to ignore it. To everyone else he'd been the War Prince, the despised half-breed, leader in battle or dirt under their heels.

Who was he, without the chains on his wrists? With no expectations or images to live up to, besides living? He'd never thought about it.

A knock on the door startled him from his thoughts, followed by a muffled voice. "Hey Homura, are you in there? Hey, come on, it's time for lunch already. You got up so early with Hakkai, you've gotta be starving. And you'll miss all the best food if you don't hurry up."

He rose and unlocked the door. "There's no need to make such a fuss, Son Goku." He noted with relief that his voice was steady. No need for the boy to realize how unsettled he was.

Goku blinked up at him, a look of surprise on his face. Then his eyes widened in appreciation. "Whoa, did Hakkai get you new stuff? You look awesome!"

Homura blinked as well, startled by the comment, then moved back so Goku could enter the room."Do you think so?"

Goku grinned. "Hell yeah! You look totally cool, like you're about to kick some serious ass. You look way more like a War Prince than you did before." He looked at the items strewn over the bed. "Wow! Hakkai got you all _that_?"

A faint half-smile tugged Homura's face. "He seemed to think I needed it."

Goku returned the smile. "He does kinda like to be prepared. He did the same thing when _we_ started preparing for this trip. Sanzo's a lot less thorough." He spotted the backpack and picked it up, examining it appreciatively. "Awesome. This one's way better than that beat up old thing Sanzo makes me carry." He looked at the items scattered around. "Were you packing?"

"I was attempting it." He sighed.

Goku smirked. "Ah, don't worry. It's not like it's a big deal or anything. I can show you how after lunch." He set the pack down. "Right now though, I'm totally starving! Come on!" He grabbed Homura's arm and all but dragged him toward the door. "The others are probably already down there. If we don't hurry, Gojyo will eat all the good stuff. And I'll bet Hakkai would say that you need to eat too, so we should hurry downstairs."

Homura let the youth drag him down the stairs, still rather bemused. Goku pulled him toward the dining hall, stopped a moment, then pointed. "Look. There's the rest of them." He darted for the table.

Gojyo looked up. "Goku last to the table. Now that has to be a first." He grinned. His eyes appraised Homura's appearance, and he nodded. "I take it back. Goku's not last after all. And you don't look half bad." he nudged Hakkai, who'd been reading. "Look at what the little chimp dragged in."

Hakkai looked up, then looked him over, nodding in satisfaction. "You know, I thought you'd look good in those. I just hope they're as comfortable as they look."

"They're quite satisfactory." He took his place at the table and helped himself to a cup of tea out of the pot on the table. "Have you ordered yet?"

"We just got down. Waiter will be back in a minute. Go ahead and order whatever you like." Sanzo flipped another page of the newspaper in his hands. The monk looked relaxed, calmer than he had been.

Homura nodded, then flipped through the menu. He spotted a curry dish. The waiter came over. He ordered water, and all of them ordered food. The meal arrived a few minutes later. Homura ate silently, watching the others. Hakkai ate quietly, intently. Sanzo ate and mediated gruffly between the other two, who were arguing over various dishes.

Homura watched, cataloging the differences. Kenrin and Goku had never argued in Heaven, not even in the rather brotherly fashion these two did. He'd never heard of Konzen reading while he ate, though he had heard the god slouched. Tenpou normally would have done the mediating, rather than eating quietly and watching with a smirk on his face.

The same men, yet different from the men he'd known. And he himself...

Homura finished his meal, then excused himself from the table. Sanzo waved him off distractedly. Goku and Gojyo were too busy fighting over the last meat bun to notice, and Hakkai simply nodded to him. He watched a moment longer, then left the room, to return to his own. He had a lot to think about.

_**Author's Note: **Some introspection, a little dialogue...Homura's got a lot of issues to work through. Next up...War God's and a day off...with shopping and a few other things._


	6. Chapter 6: It's All the Little Things

**Chapter ****Six: ****It's ****All ****the ****Little ****Things**

Back in the room, Homura gathered up his things. He'd never really had laundry to fold, but he'd been watching Hakkai pack the blankets. Folding the shirts was a little awkward, but he got them compacted into a shape that worked for him. Packing also required a bit of creative shifting, but finally everything was stowed away, even somewhat neatly. He looked around the room, then switched his footwear to his old boots, mindful of Hakkai's warning, and left the room.

He spent the rest of the day wandering the town, simply drinking in the sights and sounds. He'd done so before, but only rarely. After all, the manacles on his wrists had always marked him as a criminal, and he either had to pass unseen, or endure the suspicious and hostile looks he was given. He'd not really enjoyed either. But despite his concern, he quickly discovered that no one gave him a second glance, which freed him to relax and enjoy his exploration.

He'd always been left alone in crowds, more or less. Being raised in a dungeon, and later being at the mercy of the gods had made him shy of large groups of people. Walking the streets, it took him a while to stop tensing up and flinching whenever someone bumped into him or brushed past him. But no one seemed to spare him a second glance, and the one fellow who actually made him stumble muttered a hasty apology before going on.

That was different. Usually, people saw the chains on his wrists, or his mismatched eyes, and flinched, ducking away from him. If they didn't avoid him entirely. Despite his trouble adjusting to it, he found he appreciated the anonymity.

There was a market area that he discovered about mid-afternoon. He spent an hour or so, strolling through, stopping at various stands. He knew what most of the items being sold were, at least in a general sense, but he'd never had a reason or much opportunity to buy food. He was a little chagrined that he hadn't asked Hakkai or Sanzo for money, and decided after smelling some of the fruits and baked goods that if Hakkai was purchasing food tomorrow, he would make sure he could come along.

As dusk settled over the town, he was surprised to see young men and boys scurrying about, lighting lamps. He'd been in towns after darkness fell, but he'd never thought about how all the lights got lit. It wasn't something he'd bothered with. In Heaven, there was no need. On Earth, well, he rarely attended to mundane things like that, and when he did it involved a simple click of his fingers. But the lanterns were beautiful, warm and comforting.

He made his way back to the hotel about an hour after sunset, both bemused by the day's events, and rather gratified that he'd managed to return without help. He'd never tried to navigate a city on foot before, not with a teleportation ability to take him where he wanted to go.

Goku was waiting at the entrance to the dining room when he came in. The youth's eyes lit up. "There you are! Man, I thought we were going to have to go out looking for you. You've been gone since lunch. It's been hours, and I'm starving!" He darted back inside to the table the other three had claimed. "Hey, Homura's back! That means we can order our food and start eating, right?"

"Of course it does, stupid monkey. And remember, you're the one who didn't want to eat without him. It's your own damn fault if you're hungry." Gojyo smirked.

"At least I have some manners, not like you, you stupid water fairy." Goku smirked.

"Water fairy? Why you..." Gojyo's sentence was interrupted by a very audible click from Sanzo's direction.

The monk was still sipping his drink, it looked like beer this time, but he'd closed his eyes and drawn his gun with the other hand. "Both of you, shut up. Goku, if you're going to talk about manners, then remember that it's polite to have a meal without having a shouting match and a food fight in the middle of it. Goyjo...just shut up. For one meal, I'd like to not listen to the two of you."

Both of them subsided, grumbling. Homura settled into the open seat between Hakkai and Sanzo. He ordered beer, a different variety, from the server who came, then listened as Hakkai placed an order that consisted of almost everything on the menu, some in double or even triple servings. The server left, and Hakkai settled back in his chair. "So...did you have a good time today?"

"I did. It was most...interesting." The waiter brought him his beer. He sipped. He didn't like it as much as he had the other, but it was palatable enough. "You know, I don't really have a good way to measure...is this a large city?" He'd never paid all that much attention to the size of a town before. But walking around today...it had seemed immense.

Hakkai shrugged. "It's not that big. But it's a pretty decent size. I guess you could say it's about midway between a large town and a small city."

"I see." He took another sip of his beer. "I found the food market. Would you mind if I accompanied you tomorrow? There are some things there I'm curious about."

Hakkai grinned. "Sure. I could definitely use the help. I want to get extra supplies this time, if I can. And we should find out what kind of food you really like to eat."

"Thank you." He didn't know what else to say. In Heaven, he'd eaten whatever scraps the other gods had felt like giving him.

"Hey." Sanzo's abrupt tone startled him out of his thoughts before they could get too dark. He turned, and the other man tossed a small wallet at him. He caught it, then looked inside. It was full of money. He looked back at Sanzo. The monk was looking at something across the room. "I planned to give you that. If you're going to explore, you should have some cash handy. At least until you've figured out what you really want." The purple gaze cut his way. "Just so you know, when that runs out, I'm not giving you any more. Got it?"

"Of course. Thank you." He folded it back up, then stuck it in his pocket, the way he'd seen men in the street do.

Gojyo looked irritated. "You damn tight fisted monk. Every time I ask for money, you always refuse. How come he gets a better deal?"

Sanzo snorted. "Because I know you can charm girls into giving you money. Either that, or start up a card game and win it. And since you can earn your own, I see no reason to provide you with any money to waste." He pulled out and lit a cigarette, then stubbed it out as the waiters began to arrive with their food.

Dinner was relatively quiet. Gojyo and Goku started one squabble over the last of the meat-rolls, but Sanzo silenced them with his gun, and Hakkai forestalled another one by ordering another serving. Homura had to admit, he found it rather amusing. He wondered if it was a regular occurrence, and whether or not they'd have the same arguments when camping. They hadn't, but Sanzo's resignation and Hakkai's amused exasperation indicated that they argued frequently.

After dinner Gojyo disappeared. Sanzo read the paper, and Hakkai went to feed his dragon. Goku had stuffed himself, and was half-asleep against the table. Homura sat quietly, sipping his second beer of the evening, watching the people come in and out of the dining area. Women in dresses, men in their slacks and shirts. It was easy, after a time, to pick out those who were probably locals in for a drink and a bite, and those who were travelers. The travelers generally wore nicer clothes to dinner, while the locals wore work clothes in various states of cleanliness, and greeted waiters and waitresses by name.

So strange, to sit at a table and watch the crowd go by. He had watched crowds before, but never from so close. Usually, he watched the crowds of towns from an overlook outside.

He had never had a chance to simply listen to snatches of conversation. He listened as men ordered drinks, women ordered dinners. As farmers fresh from their labors compared conditions, and folks gossiped. Names were traded on the wind, whispers and murmurs of stories whose origins he did not understand and could not, but which intrigued him. Whispers of demons, of fighting in this or that region, and of more mundane quarrels. Low muttered commentary, and the occasional rumble of laughter, or of temper.

So different from Heaven, where bitterness was glossed over with pretty words, contempt so often masked with false concerns. Where rumblings of words faded into the same endless patterns of military maneuvers, service to the Jade Emperor, and the tired grumblings of beings who were bored, faded to static nothingness in an endless, unchanging, white-washed Paradise. Where emotions were usually shallow and fleeting, when they weren't a false mask to hide hypocrisy and cruelty.

Farmers muttered, and he heard in their discontent the undercurrents of respect for a good days labor, and pride in their work and their land. Craftsman dickered and compared, and he heard their sharp interest, the competitive edge, the focus of their minds as they bought and sold things among themselves and the townsfolk.

He realized he was getting sleepy, and his head ached in an odd way, is if he'd simply absorbed too much information. He sighed, then finished his beer and rose from the table. "I think I'll go rest now."

Sanzo nodded. "Good plan. Hakkai likes to get up early when he goes shopping. Though I suppose you already know that." He looked over the edge of his paper, then prodded Goku with his foot. "Stupid monkey. Go to bed already."

Goku blinked sleepy eyes. "I was just waiting for Homura."

Homura smiled. "Well, I'm going now, and if you don't come with me, then I'll simply lock you out, and you can sleep in the hall."

"Hey...no fair. I'm coming." Goku rose, then followed him as he left the dining hall and climbed to their shared room.

It only took him a moment to shed his boots and jacket. Hakkai had mentioned that most of them simply slept in whatever clothes they felt comfortable in, and he'd opted to do the same. He stretched out on the bed, ruminating over all he'd learned, and before long, he surrendered to sleep.

***SO***

Homura woke the next morning to sunlight, and a light knock on his door. He scrubbed a hand over his face, then went to answer.

Hakkai was there, a smile on his face. "Good morning." He glanced over Homura's rumpled attire, and the smile turned sheepish. "Sorry, did I wake you? It's just...if we want to get a good deal at the market, we should go soon. Especially since I have to pick stuff up for you, and that's going to take longer. And you did say you wanted to come with me."

"So I did. Give me a moment, and I'll be ready." Hakkai nodded and Homura shut the door in his face, then went to look for some fresh clothing.

Twenty minutes later he was dressed in a fresh set of clothes, jeans and a short sleeved black shirt. He'd remembered to put his new wallet in his back pocket again, and opted to wear his new boots, to break them in. He considered, the pocketed the room key. Hakkai wasn't in the hallway, but when he descended the stairs he found the man waiting for him in the dining room with food, tea, and a cup of coffee settled on the table in front of him. Hakkai waved him to a seat, then handed him the cup with a grin. "Here. You might need this. We've got a pretty long excursion ahead of us today."

"Thank you." He sipped the scalding liquid, wincing a little at the bitterness. He liked it well enough, but he couldn't help wondering if there was a way to take the tang out of it. He didn't feel in the mood for bitter this morning.

Hakkai saw him twitch. "If you want, you can add milk and sugar to mellow it out a little. Or I can order you something else to drink."

"That isn't necessary." He eyed the two bowls that Hakkai nudged toward him, then picked up one and carefully dripped a little milk into his cup and sipped again. Better. He added a few drops more and drank again. Perfect. He sighed and took a larger swallow, ignoring the heat on his tongue in favor of enjoying the warmth in his gut.

Hakkai smirked. "I'll add powdered creamer to our supply list then." He gestured to the food on the table. "I ordered a little bit of all our favorite breakfast foods so you could try them."

Homura nodded, took the plate that Hakkai offered him, and proceeded to take a little bit of everything he could fit onto it.

Two cups of coffee and a clean plate later he'd realized that he didn't much care for soft foods like porridge. Rice was all right, and he didn't mind eggs, though Hakkai had told him there were several ways to prepare them, and promised to buy some to demonstrate. He liked sausage, and ham. He liked some fruits, and not others. The same was true of breakfast rolls and pastries. He wasn't much inclined to sweet things.

Hakkai noticed that as well. "It's a good thing you don't have a sweet tooth. No one else in our group is big on sweets either, except as an occasional treat." The young man took a final swallow of his tea, then rose. "Shall we go?"

He drank the last dregs of his coffee and stood. "Lead the way."

Hakkai led him to the open air market he'd seen the previous day. Shop-keepers were setting up stalls, finishing their preparations and displaying their wares. He looked around. "So…where do we begin?"

"Start with the light stuff, and work your way up. Trust me, you don't want to be carrying rice and meat the whole time." Hakkai grinned and pointed to a stall. "I think that would be a good place to start, don't you?"

The stand Hakkai pointed him to was a spice stand. The myriad smells were enough to make his head spin. Hakkai ordered salt, pepper, curry, and a few other spices, including a large amount of ginger, then turned to him. "See anything you like?"

"I can't say. They certainly smell interesting but, as I've no way to taste them, I can't say if they're things I'd like." Homura glanced at the spices arrayed before him.

The stall owner smiled. "Nonsense sir. If you wish to sample a spice, you have only to indicate which one you are interested in. I would be happy to tell you what it is used for, and provide you with a taste."

Homura blinked, the pointed to a finely ground brown powder. "That one then."

"Ah. Cumin. Excellent for a wide variety of things. Here, try it on some of this roast meat." The stall keeper sprinkled a bit of the spice on a strip of meat and handed it over.

Homura took it and took a bite. His eyes widened. "That is…very good."

Hakkai smirked. "Great. We'll take some of that, please." The spice merchant bundled up a small package of cumin, and Hakkai took it. "Anything else you like?"

Homura tried a few more. Some he found he didn't care for, but some he did. For each one he liked, Hakkai bought a small packet of the seasoning. By the time he'd finished tasting all the spices that interested him, Hakkai's load had doubled. Hakkai and the merchant haggled a bit, money changed hands, and the merchant loaded everything into a small cloth bag and passed it over. Homura watched in astonishment.

Hakkai was grinning. "Here." He handed the pouch off. "I need my hands free to pick up things, so I'm afraid you're going to have to carry a lot of our groceries. Hope you don't mind."

"I don't." Homura glanced at the bag as he followed Hakkai on to the next stall. He felt odd. "Why did you buy everything I asked you for?"

"Because you asked for it. And all of us like our little perks. To be honest, I like learning to cook new recipes. I have ever since I lived with Gojyo. So it's fun. I always try to pick up a little of what everyone likes. I'll get a lot of meat and fruit for Goku, Sanzo's going to want cigarettes, and Gojyo will want plenty of beer." Hakkai offered him a smile. "And I'll get green tea for me and Sanzo, and coffee and creamer for you."

"But…surely you don't need all of this. And I…I've done without things like this before." In Heaven, he'd been lucky to get plain rice and spring water most of the time, unless he was at a special dinner, or he'd worked for it.

"Well, that might be true, but you know…it's the little things that put the joy in life." Hakki shrugged. "I might narrow down my purchases some, when we find out what your favorite things are, but right now, you have absolutely no experience in this sort of thing, so it's only fair to give you lots of options to try."

Homura stared at him. "Why do you assume that I have no experience? The gods can live in luxury in Heaven, you know." He felt naked, exposed, suddenly worried that Hakkai knew or remembered, the truth of his past.

"Oh, come on. It's written all over your face." Hakkai turned to look at him. Homura tried to make himself expressionless, but Hakkai must have seen something. He sighed. "Look, it's not like it's really obvious. And I have no idea what your past was really like. But, it's been my experience that pampered content individuals don't usually go out and try to destroy the world. Plus, none of us actually had all that great a history either, so you could say that we've kind of learned to recognize the type."

Homura allowed himself to relax a little. "I see." That made sense. It also made him curious, what kind of past his companions had endured. He hadn't actually paid attention to their human incarnations, until he'd encountered them on his quest to claim Goku and the Scriptures.

Hakkai offered him a small smile. "You know, you really don't have to talk about it. But...I'm usually a pretty good listener. So is Sanzo, actually, though you wouldn't be able to tell with his attitude."

Homura shook his head. "I appreciate the kindness in your offer, but I'd prefer to think of it as little as possible."

Hakkai shrugged. "That's okay too. In the meantime, let's get moving, shall we?"

"Of course." Homura nodded, and followed Hakkai to the next stall.

Three hours later, they were finished, and Homura fully understood what Hakkai had meant about the groceries. His arms were very full. The weight didn't tax his strength all that much, not when he'd spent most of his life dragging a heavy set of chains around his wrists and swinging swords, but it was awkward, and any adjustment in his load meant re-adjusting his balance, which wasn't comfortable.

He was amazed at everything Hakkai had purchased. Coffee as promised, with powdered creamer. Hakkai had even gotten him a small bottle of flavoring, in case he was interested. Tea, one pack of green and one pack of another variety that Hakkai admitted he liked. Beer for Gojyo, and water for Goku. Sugar. Flour. Baking supplies. Eggs. Oil, which Hakkai explained apologetically he used as a substitute for butter in most things, because it didn't melt or go bad quite as fast. Several kinds of cheese, carefully encased in wax to preserve it. Rice. Meat, some of it dried and cured, some of it smoked. Flat packs of travel bread and dried noodles. An astonishing quantity of cigarettes in two different brands, plus lighter and matches and fuel. Extra fire-starting bricks and oil. Odd snacks like meat buns, and wasabi dipped vegetables, which the merchant allowed him to try, and he discovered he actually liked a great deal. Fruit and vegetables of several different varieties and preparations (he discovered that he liked honey dipped apricots, which also prompted Hakkai to go back to a stall for a jar of honey). There was even a box of his favorite breakfast pastry, which Hakkai told him was well preserved with sugar and cinnamon, and thus would keep on the road.

He'd never seen so much food in one place, except at a great banquet for the gods. It was incredible. As they made their way back to the inn, though, he couldn't help but feel slightly apprehensive. "Where on earth are we going to put all of this?"

Hakkai smirked. "That's one reason I go shopping early. Gojyo will drink a six pack of the beer, probably, and he and Sanzo will both take at least one pack of cigarettes. Goku will make a dent in the pre-made food for an afternoon snack, and probably a late night snack as well. As for the rest, if you want, you can help me pack the Jeep in the morning. I've got a system, but if you're going to ride back there, you should probably help me arrange it so you'll be more comfortable."

"I appreciate your courtesy." It was odd, to think of someone arranging for his comfort. Not even Rinrei had done that. Zenon and Shien had both been warriors, and assumed he would see to his own comfort, even as they did. In truth, it had never been important to him. "You needn't go to the trouble if you don't wish to. I'm sure I can manage."

"It's not that much trouble." Hakkai shook his head. "Honestly, you're as bad a Sanzo. Trust me, it's not going to take that much time in the morning. And by lunch-time, I guarantee you'll decide it's been worth the effort. Speaking of which, I got the hotel to sell us some of their extra pillows, so we'll be able to pad the back a little for you."

Homura blinked, remembering the softness of the pillows he'd slept on for the past two nights. "Thank you." He shifted the load in his arms as Hakkai opened the door to their lodgings.

It wasn't until he'd helped deposit the bags in Sanzo's room, and Hakkai had left to give Gojyo his beer and cigarettes, that what Hakkai had said hit him.

Pillows. He'd never even seen a pillow until he was an adult. He'd spent his childhood and much of his adulthood sleeping on rocks and stone, or a thin hard pallet. But now...he tried to imagine riding in the Jeep, pillows like the ones he'd slept on cushioning him. His mind couldn't wrap around it. No more than he could comprehend the pound of coffee tucked tightly into a bag with tea tins, for him to drink, or the half-dozen little spice packets that Hakkai had bought, simply because he liked the taste.

"What's wrong? You look like you got punched. And since I haven't touched you, I'm going to guess it's a mental thing." The drawling, faintly sarcastic words snapped Homura out of his daze.

He turned. Sanzo had flicked open the paper Hakkai had bought at their last stop, and was reading it. There was a cup of steaming tea at his elbow and a pack of cigarettes off to one side with a lighter. The monk himself was in casual dress, wearing only pants and the tight shirt he usually wore underneath his robes.

"Well?" Sanzo didn't look up from the paper, but it was clear he was paying attention.

He had to say something. Homura dragged a smirk from somewhere. "I confess, I'm somewhat amazed at the quantity and variety your companion purchased."

"That's Hakkai for you." Sanzo flicked to the next page of the paper.

"Perhaps, but it might make your journey faster, if you traveled more lightly."

Sanzo didn't even blink. "It might. On the other hand, we don't know for sure where the next town is, besides west of here, or what the roads are like, or what delays we might run into. Better to be too prepared than starving or dying of dehydration later."

That was true. But Homura felt like an argument. "Still, you could get just as far on basic rations, I'm sure."

Sanzo shrugged. "Probably. But that isn't the point. Having our little creature comforts is what makes this journey survivable. Extra food keeps Goku happy. Extra beer and smokes keep Gojyo from ditching us every time we come into town, and keeps him quiet. Being prepared makes Hakkai fret less. And having my morning tea and cigarettes certainly makes me less inclined to kill all of you." Sanzo flipped another page. "Ten to one says that by the time we get through the first month, you'll have your little favorite perks too, especially if you're as fond of coffee as Hakkai seems to think you are."

Homura paused. He had no idea what he could say to that. Finally, he found a response. "I've done without before."

"Yeah, and? Can you honestly tell me that none of your little band of world destroyers had little things like that? Because I know for a fact that your two buddies packed a taste for cigarettes, tea and beer."

Oolong tea. Shien had liked Oolong tea. And Zenon had liked to smoke. The memories froze him with their sharpness, like the memories of his need for solitude at times.

Sanzo sighed. "Honestly, it's not that big a deal. Does it really bother you that much?"

Homura frowned, then turned away. "Not really. But I look forward to finding out what other little things I can look forward to." With that, he left Sanzo to his paper. Without thought, his feet carried him out the door, into the streets and toward the walls of the town.

He had a lot to think about.

_**Author's Note: **Next...the group gets back on the road. And Homura gets more to think about. Like he hasn't got enough already._


End file.
